My Twilight
by Romantically Discharged
Summary: I thought I'd put out my own version of Twilight. It's a little darker then Stephani's version. And It's my first fanfic. I own no rights.  Bella:Blood slave  Blake Edward Cullen:king of all vampires  Jacob:Shape shifter guard
1. Chapter 1

My Twilight

**I thought it would be fun to make my own version of twilight. It was an interesting idea and I just needed to write it down. But I warn you now that it may be a little darker than Stephanie's version. I don't own any rights, just doin it for fun.** Review Please!

Bella was tired. It had been a long day…

It had started off normal enough. As a servant to vampires ones tasks didn't change much day to day.

She had been roughly woken up at noon to get ready for her master's feeding. She ate her normal breakfast of steak with syrup and eggs with the other servants. The vampires liked the taste of the meat when they fed off you. And the syrup added an extra spark. It wasn't an overly awful breakfast. Other masters she had been under provided no food at all and they were still expected to supply the normal amount of blood. Needless to say, not many made it.

Bella looked around the breakfast room. The stone walls were made with large windows that let in as much sun as possible. Bella herself sat as far away from the windows as she could. She had learned long ago what to do to not die at the bloodsucker's fangs. Those who sat farthest away from the windows smelled less like the sun and therefore were less appealing. And when a vampire was faced with the choice between a healthy tanned human and a pale person who looked sick… Well I guess you know who'd get picked.

Bella lowered her eyes away from the surroundings and stared at the other slaves. There were mostly women but there were some men too. All of them were dressed in little finer then rags. Some of them worse, namely the more comely ones. Bella herself was dressing in pants and a shirt she had been given upon arrival. They had never been changed for new ones so she washed them every chance they were given.

After they were finished with their meals, she and the other slaves was carted off by the guards to the catacombs to await _the rising_. This coven was a little bigger than most she had dealt with before. There were at least fifteen bloodthirsty vampires sleeping in the coffins under the castle. And there were at least two or more feeders for each individual one.

The morning sun coming in the windows on her way down was beautiful. The vampires had picked out a fabulous home for themselves even though they would never get to see it. She was again stunned by the beauty of the countryside. She longed to run along those fields she saw beyond the windows, but it was never meant to be. She would forever stay in the darkness now.

She had never met her parents. She had been raised in captivity, and passed around throughout the vampires as spoils of war. But she would like to think that her parents were out there and looking for her. But she would never know.

Once a slave, always a slave.

Then the sun was cut off as they headed closer to the catacombs. The halls leading down to the core of the castle were lit only with small flickering candles. The vampires needed no more light then that. But the humans coming could barely tell their hands from the surroundings. As the tunnels became more complicated they began to separate. The vampires slept far away from each other so if an invasion did strike, they would not all be demolished in one fell swoop.

Bella was soon secluded with her own group of feeders. There were two other women with her. She had learned over the two years she had spent with them that the small dark haired one was named Bree and the larger brown haired one was named Jessica. They hadn't grown very close in those years, but Bella put making friends behind her already. They just died on you anyway.

The guard that escorted them every time was walking silently behind them. Bella knew from listening around that his name was Jacob Black. He was a wolf shape shifter. She knew that because she had seen him transform and chase down a servant who thought she could get away during the bathing period.

Once a week they were allowed outside of the castle to bathe in the lake that was right outside. Bella had seen the woman looking out towards the trees beyond the trees. She had still had that spark in her eyes that so many new slaves still held. Bella guessed that her spark had been extinguished long ago. But she had done the foolhardy thing and made a break for it.

Jacob had torn after her. He had been watching her too and as soon as she had made a move he had been there to stop her. He had jumped towards her and as he jumped, his clothes had ripped off by the transformation. Then a giant wolf pinned the slave and tore out her throat. Bella hadn't reacted at all. She simply went back to washing her clothes. Her body was still there as a warning to them.

Looking at him now she knew instantly that he didn't lose a moments sleep over it.

He led them through the halls and finally stopped by their master's door. He pushed them inside and closed the door behind them. Bella stood completely still in the large room.

She had been coming here for two years and knew the whole room from top to bottom. She knew that this master enjoyed having his room very flamboyant. Rich red fabrics coated the room. She knew that the inside of his coffin was red plush material. He kept mood lighting in the form of lots of candles all over the room.

They had a while to wait so Bella got down on her knees and sat down on her legs. She was used to this position now. It was a form of punishment in some countries. She had had to sit for hours in this position. For dire circumstances she had trained herself to be able to sleep like this and not fall over. When masters were punishing you, you did what they told you to.

The other girls picked the plush red chairs up against the wall to seat their regal butts on. Bella just stopped the urge to shake her head at them. Even after all this time they never learned.

They waited at least a couple hours. The girls got uncomfortable and started to shift in their seats. Bella sat perfectly still through all of this but she felt her muscles start to protest.

Bella heard something. She wasn't sure what it was at first. It was a steady thumping sound that got louder and louder. Bella looked at the other girls to find them looking back at her. She stood up and looked towards the coffin, expecting the master to pop out of his rest. But he made no move. She looked about the room to find the sound but she couldn't place it.

She looked towards the door. The thumping was coming from the hallway. Bella knew what it was instantly. But she walked over to the door to check anyway. She pressed her ear up against the door.

And then the room went to hell.

The door behind her burst into splinters. Bella was throw across the room into the opposite stone wall. Splinters followed her and some imbedded themselves into her skin. She didn't try to scream. She had developed a very high pain tolerance over the years so it wasn't really a big deal. She stayed there on the floor and observed the invaders.

She knew instantly that they were werewolves. And not just shape shifters like Jacob but honest to god werewolves. Bella felt her heart race as she saw in the hallway that they had already detained Jacob and were leading him off. She knew he was a man not used to losing, this must be killing him. Bella heard the girls scream. She looked over to them and saw that one of the werewolves had thrown both of the slaves over his shoulder and was already heading towards the door. Bella shuddered and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see another raiding.

It all happened so fast. She was also thrown over a werewolf shoulder but she didn't fight it like the other girls. She was already more then used to it.

Bella found it wasn't really a matter of how you got transported to your destination. It's what happened afterward…

**Review Please! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Please! Tell me what you think. And alolusbtey tlel me if I mdae any makseits =D**

**Chapter 2:**

Bella was almost ready to throw up.

The werewolves had finished with the castle long ago and had started to return home. They had left the castle in ruins. The towers had been spouting flames into the night. The ash had fallen like macabre snow over the lake.

As Bella had gotten a look around she got to count how many werewolves in all had come. At least fifty big strong werewolves carried all the slaves and a couple of the vampires over their shoulders. She had narrowed it down to two possibilities. They were either a werewolf village where they were bringing home slaves for the wives and children like cattle for eating. Or they were working for vampire overlords who would do whatever they wanted with them. Either way it wasn't looking good

They had been running for at least a couple hours now. Her werewolves shoulder was pressing unpleasantly into her stomach and causing a very imminent queasy feeling. They had only stopped once for a short break. And that had been for the warriors.

She had heard the other slaves moaning and some crying but not a sound came out of her own mouth. She had heard Jacob cursing viciously at the ones holding him but it had gotten him nothing but a solid hit to his stomach. She had felt sorry for the proud warrior but that quickly faded when he started cursing them again. One of the things she had learned was if something was pissing off your captors, don't do it.

She knew that they were getting close to their destination. The werewolf she was on the shoulder of was getting more and more tense as he ran. He was either very excited to be returning home or he was fearing it. Either way it did not sit well with her.

Night had fallen when they had left the castle and they had run until dawn approached. Now Bella could spot the sun peeking over the horizon and yet the werewolf showed no signs of even being out of breath.

She had heard many stories of the werewolf's master abilities. They could probably run for days like this and not be winded. One of them could lift whole houses on their own and still use the other hand for other things. And when they gave their loyalty it was to the death. To even suggest that a werewolf was capable of treachery was a sure was to get your throat ripped out. Any kind of bribery or begging was a form of insult to them.

Bella wasn't having a good outlook on her future. Any place that had more than fifty werewolf warriors would have a lot more wherever that came from. And if a coven had more werewolf protectors then that, new slaves weren't needed. She would likely not live to see the next day

So for the rest of the time she had, she dedicated it to remembering her short life so far. At seventeen she had been a blood slave to the vampires for as long as she could remember. She had been instantly receptive to any and all knowledge around her. She had just absorbed every scrap of information that had been said around her. Whether in hushed tones or booming voices she had heard it all. She had come to believe that knowledge was power and it had served her well. It kept her alive for this long in this unforgiving landscape.

They finally approached the fortress. The warriors slowed. Bella felt her heart beat heavily in her chest.

The warriors were met by mighty cheers that almost shook the ground. Bella's breathing started to get heavy and she started to feel faint.

The next moments passed in a blur as they were rushed through the citadel. Bella regained her composure when she was finally set down in the middle of a huge throne room. She was stood up on her feet that wouldn't support her. She fell down to the stone floor.

She saw the other slaves get set down with the same amount of care as her. Some of them fell over exactly like her but some of them stayed up on their feet. They stared straight ahead in shock…Oh wait it wasn't shock. There was a woman who sat elegantly one of the two thrones at the head of the room.

She sat so perfectly that even without a crown there was no doubt she was mean to be there. Her black hair was perfectly straight with not a knot to be seen. Her pale expressionless face was exquisite, her vampiric beauty shone though out the whole room. Her sharp red eagle eyes seemed to miss nothing. And her perfectly red lips concealed razor sharp vampire fangs that had no doubt ended more than one male's life. Her sophisticated dress absolutely clung to her small body in rich red waves. The corset-like bodice plumped up her breasts just so that they looked like they were cupped in a lover's palms. She had the look of a goddess.

Bella was stunned as the woman stood up majestically. She paused for a second and carefully turned her head so she could stare down all of them. Then she spoke in an angry tenor "LISTEN UP humans! I am in a very bad mood right now and anybody who pisses me off right now is going to get it! Gabby, bring forward the insubordinates!"

The werewolf holding the two vampires from the castle stepped forward. He had them on leashes like dogs. Bella couldn't help but be pleased at the turn-around for those two. She had disliked them in particular for the nasty things she had heard were done to their slaves.

They were led up to the woman and were forced to kneel before her. She plastered a little fake smile on her face and said in a mockingly high voice. "Now, what do you think you were doing in my friends hunting territory?" She batted her eyelashes at them in blatant ridicule.

They both tried to speak at the same time so their words got mixed together and jumbled beyond recognition. The woman held out her hands to them and said authoritatively "Shut up!" Her hands fell and balled at her sides "You have no use denying it. My friend Seby here knows you weren't on your own land. He lost a pup to your clan. You murdered him in cold blood. You almost murdered Seby too but he got away. Oh you will pay for that flub for many years to come now won't you?" She looked up at the werewolf "Take them to the dungeon and make sure Seby is given rights to 'examine' them under supervision." She switched back to the mocking high tone. "We don't need you dying too soon now do we?"

Then they were carted away without another comment. Another of the werewolves walked to the woman and gave her a pat on her shoulder. She smiled at him sympathetically and sent him off to follow the prisoners.

Bella was stunned. All this over a werewolf pup? She had been uprooted from a home once again for a werewolf pup? She observed the woman. She must really be something, Bella thought to herself.

Then the woman faced the slaves. She smiled openly and appeared to be a lot more relaxed. She said to them "Ah, now that makes me feel a lot better. Now, where were we? Ah yes, their slaves." She crossed her arms and started to chew on her finger. Then she appeared to come up with a decision "Okay, I want a raise of hands. Who here didn't like those guys? Please everyone, don't be shy. I don't judge."

A fair number of the slaves raised their hands. Bella stood up on her feet but didn't raise her hand. She looked around at the others and realised that almost every one of them had hands high up in the air.

She looked back up at the woman but was shocked to find her right in front of her face. Bella gasped loudly and almost fell to the ground again. Only the other slaves catching her made her not land on her butt.

The woman tilted her head at Bella. "Why didn't you raise your hand young one?" She asked in a motherly voice.

Bella straightened up and replied dutifully "It is not a slaves place to say what they like or do not. It is the masters."

The woman pursed her lips in disapproval. She looked at a werewolf guard to the side of the room. He came over to her and looked at her expectantly. She sighed "You know where I want her."

The werewolf bowed and responded "Yes, Lady Amy. But are you sure?"

She folded her arms again and said "That will be for him to decide."

Then she spun off and walked slowly back to her throne. The werewolf grasped Bella's arm lightly in his big hand and led her out of the crowd to whatever fate awaited her. She made one last frantic look back at the other slaves but for some reason her eyes locked with Jacob's. He fixed her with a perplexing stare. His eyes were the last thing she saw before she was escorted from the room.

She tried to keep her breathing and heartbeat calm but it was hard when she was separated out of the comforting grasp of other people. A thousand sinarios played out in her head and none of them were good. She had obviously upset Amy but what happened after that was a mystery as to the meaning.

The last thing she heard the woman named Amy announce "All the rest of them can go down to the kitchens! Goodbye all!"

The big man leading her said lightly "What do you have planned?"

Bella thought he was talking to her until she was shocked again to find Amy walking right beside her. She was going to have to get used to Amy's appearing acts. "I don't need a plan right now. All I need is out of this stupid thing."

The werewolf chuckled. Bella looked over to Amy and saw that she had already shed her crown and was in the process of working the ties of her bodice.

The three of them walked down many hallways. Bella had already envisioned many unpleasant things to come. She could be locked in a room without food or water and wait for the undernourishment and dehydration to take her. Or they could be going to a quick execution to get the job done sooner. Or even something worse than dying.

Then they stopped at a very unassuming door. Amy knocked with one finger and then proceeded to barge in anyway. She shouted into the room "What the hell did you do! Are you purposely trying to make it so I can't get out of these things?"

Bella heard a man from inside the room reply "Yes, or you would get out of them. Amy, you really must get used to wearing the finery. You _are_ a queen you know."

Bella saw Amy stick her tongue out at him.

The werewolf at her arm led her gently into the room that turned out to be a library. Bella looked all about the room and then her eyes landed on the man.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Bella felt her heart speed up again, but not from fright. She was now encountering possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had a distinct boyish quality to him. His reddish brown hair shone in the candlelight of the large room. His eyes were shifting colors, one time they were golden and then they were black and then they were red. His eyes couldn't make up their minds. His broad lips set her heart fluttering inside her chest. Bella found that she couldn't quite pull a full breath in. It was probably being sucked in by him and his devastating looks.

Amy smiled at him politely and introduced them "Whatever your name is, this is Blake Edward Cullen. Most likely the oddest name in here but I digress. I think you two will be spending a lot of time together now…" The rest of the sentence was lost on her as he blessed the room with a breathtaking crooked grin…

**Review please! I love constructive criticism but you can leave bad language at the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review please! I love constructive criticism but you can leave bad language at the door.**

**Chapter 3**

Bella tuned in again when she heard Amy berate "Look what you've done now Blake! The poor girl hasn't heard a thing I've said!"

Bella shook herself and looked at the two vampires. Blake still had his crooked smile in place. Amy looked a little disgruntled but it didn't dominate her face. But she was still trying to work at her bodice strings as well as look disapprovingly at Blake.

She finally gave in and gave Blake a pleading look mixed with big puppy dog eyes. "Pweese Blake. Can you help me out of this stupid contraption used to restrict women?" She batted her eyelashes too for good measure.

Blake shook his head and sighed but immediately began to work at her ties. His long fingers worked quickly at the stings. Bella couldn't help but become entranced as his fingers darted along the line of ties.

When he finally finished, Amy shed the beautiful gown. It slid to the ground in a cloud that revealed her blatantly naked form. Bella felt herself blush profusely. She was used to nudity. She had seen in in many forms over the years but she was not prepared for it in this situation. But Amy appeared to be completely content.

Bella looked up at the werewolf. He appeared to be as embarrassed as her in the presence of the nudity. But Blake seemed to be at ease. But he didn't seem to be really looking at her. Either that or he just wasn't reacting outwardly.

He sighed but didn't say anything. Amy looked pleased with herself. She smiled saucily at Blake. Bella felt a pang of jealousy stir through her. She had to take a mental step back. She had never felt that emotion before and it was unfamiliar territory. She didn't like it. She had seen jealousy many times throughout the years but she had never experienced it herself. She had always thought the females showing jealousy were very foolish. They would never get what they wanted by acting the way they did.

She was quickly distracted from her newfound emotion by Amy asking her "So what _is_ your name, what's-your-name?"

Bella opened her mouth and closed it again. But Amy didn't even seem to notice. She was holding her arms up in the air and staring down at herself with a proud glow on her face. But then she looked up and saw Bella stuttering over her words.

Amy laughed "Trinni, for god sakes! Go home to your wife before you actually do turn into a tomato."

Bella felt the hand grasping her arm let go. She glanced back at the hulking creature. He was moving quickly to the door and slipped out as quickly as he could. Blake called after him "See you later Tristan."

Tristan poked his head back in and said swiftly "Bye Edward!"

Then Bella was left alone in a room with two possibly hungry vampires. She stiffened when Amy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was sure to get it now.

Amy laughed in her ear and whispered "Come on hunny. Tell us your name before I get hungry."

Bella choked out her name.

Amy smiled and said. "Okay Bella, now we have some business to get down to." She walked calmly over to her discarded dress and picked it up. She slung it over her arm and turned back to Bella. "Look here hun we don't need you distracted by him again." She captured Bella's eyes. "You are going to be my new ladies maid…"

Blake gaped at her. He shouted angrily "WHAT! After what happened with the last one! When will you learn Amy?"

She appeared to be taken aback by the violent reaction to her proclamation. She started again in a softer but no less commanding voice. "But you will remember that the last one was a gift not a slave. She had been paid to do what she did. Bella here didn't even know that she would be invaded today. How could she know in advance?"

He sighed angrily and Bella saw his eye twitching. He said stubbornly "I will not stand for this."

Amy crossed her arms over her breasts and argued "She's human."

He turned to Bella and studied her closer. A small frustrated pucker formed between his perfect eyebrows. He strode up to her and looked her up and down. Bella was having a hard time breathing again. She was overwhelmed by his mere presence. He leaned in and sniffed.

And rapidly backed away.

One of his hands covered both his mouth and his nose. His eyes practically glowed black. He coughed out. "I think I am going to take a walk. Right now."

Amy tilted her head at him and smiled "Ha! I knew you had at least one! Fine, go on your walk Blake."

He swiftly took the path of the werewolf moments before him. Amy smiled smugly and turned back to Bella as if nothing happened. "So as I was saying before mister grumpy made his opinion known. You are going to be my ladies maid. Blake is going to train you. So you're going to spend some time together. He's going to make sure that you can handle all the responsibilities of being my ladies maid. Now at one point if you don't hate him then you're sure gonna hate me when you actually get to doing the job. But as of right now I think I should go to see Alice about a new dress. This one is in no way satisfactory."

And with that she waltzed out of the room in her birthday suit. Completely unaffected by the cold and stares she received.

Bella was stunned. She didn't think she could take any more surprising news today. This morning she was a slave to a vampire she didn't much care for but she knew where she stood with. Sustenance, no more. Now she was going to be a ladies maid to a lady vampire who appeared to be highly respected in her kingdom.

She didn't want to be optimistic too early but it was looking good. A small smiled started to spread across her lips.

**K, I know that this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I might need a couple more reviews to get me in the writing mood.**


	4. Chapter 4

** I might need a couple more reviews to get me in the writing mood.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella was immediately thrown into her training. As soon as Blake came back into the room actually.

He swept into the room as elegant as Amy had been on her thrown. His beautiful crooked grin back in place and making her heart flutter in her chest. He seemed a little more jovial though. His eyes had decided that they would stay red for the moment. He started up as if he had never left. "So, Bella right? We should get started on that training before Amy starts into me again. You will learn very quickly that that woman is very headstrong and will never let up on something that she wants. Kind of like my sister." He chuckled at that last thought.

Bella sidled up to him and asked "What's your sister like?"

Her eyes widened. She felt the blood leave her face as a horrified feeling passed through her as she realised what she had done. She had spoken out of turn. Slaves did not question their masters. She lowered her head and waited to be hit for her insubordinates.

He placed his hand lightly on her head.

She flinched.

But he didn't do anything else. He simply held his hand on the top of her head. She eventually looked up through her hair at him to see if he was angry. His gentle eyes warmed her, and much to her relief she saw no anger in them.

He sighed sadly and told her "Now, I see why Amy sent you to me."

Bella felt her eyebrows pull together but she didn't ask the question on the tip of her tongue. He pulled his hand away and said to her in a slow soothing tone "I am Amy's butler. She comes to me if she feels her skills are inadequate to do something but mostly I find I am the one to clean up her messes. My sister and I are here for her for whatever she needs."

Bella was quiet for a moment and then she realised what he was doing. He was trying to make it easier for her to talk to him if he made himself not so much a vampire and therefore her master but more human in her eyes. He was also trying to portray himself as a servant to Amy rather than anything more. Talking with the servants had always been easier then conversing with the nobles.

She stuttered to him "T-thank y-you."

He appeared relieved but she didn't know why. He pulled her over to the only table in the large room. He pointed to the papers on the wooden surface. "Can you read and write?"

Bella looked across the table. She was silent for a little while until she looked over to him and smiled. "Yes, I can."

"Good."

And so her training started…

For months she was taught the arts of being a vampire's ladies maid.

**What is with me and short chapters right now? Geese!**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is with me and short chapters right now? Geese!**

**Review please**

**Chapter 5**

Bella quickly scratched an itch behind her ear. But she was quickly reprimanded. "Stay still please."

Bella apologized "I'm sorry Alice, I can't help it."

Alice looked up at her from where she was bent over measuring Bella's waist. Alice was the castle's seamstress and she was a rather good one at that. They were currently taking the measurements for Bella's new uniforms for when she would take up the maid job.

She shook her head absently "Don't say sorry Bella, just don't do it again. I'm almost done and then you can get back to Edward."

Bella's thoughts flew out of head at the mention of Edward. He had been adamant that she called him that. She didn't know why though. She was used to calling a person by their first name not their middle. But it seemed that everybody called him Edward. Not that she had seen many other people.

With her training she was too wrapped up in her learning to go and introduce herself to any other servants and Edward had been adamant that she not be disturbed in her studies. So he had barred everybody else from their studying periods. Much to Bella's delight.

She had been alone with him for these past couple months now and she knew exactly three things about their time together.

She loved it

It was limited

And he loved it too.

She was floating on clouds whenever she was with him. He was so handsome. And so patient with her if she didn't know something. He was willing to go through lessons over and over again with her if she didn't understand. He was so diligent with her studies that as soon as she got up in the morning from the time she went to bed, she was with him. And he was so knowledgeable he could tell her everything about what she was to do. Heck, he could probably tell her what any of the servants jobs here were. And he knew everything about well… Everything

He could answer her most far out question about anything that came to her mind. And she did ask a lot of questions. Ever since that first day that he had tried to get her to open up and talk to him it had been like a flood gate had opened that day and everything seemed to be pouring out of her mouth. It seemed every question she had ever had in her short life had been piling up for this moment where she could ask someone. She was surprised that he hadn't been irritated yet with all her questions. But as always he was impeccably calm with her.

He had become almost everything to her now. She didn't think she could function unless he was there. But she had to because she was going to be leaving him soon. Well, not literally. She was just going to be getting her job in Amy's rooms soon. And that apparently was across the castle. But she was still sure to see him still. He was still Amy's butler after all.

He had told her so many stories. He told her historical stories of his long past. He told her funny stories of some of the old masters she had had. And he had told her many interesting stories about his life with Amy and his sister Alice. Apparently they had all been together for years, even before they had become the leaders of this empire. Bella had been fascinated by the tales Edward wove of him and the girls. He told her of one time where they had been facing the leader of the future protectors of this castle. The werewolf leader she had learned was named Lucian.

"We had been looking for some protectors for some time by then and coming on to that werewolf colony that was open for negotiation had been a stroke of luck. Of course with Amy's wonderful personality Alice and I took over the diplomacy.

"We had been negotiating for a couple hours when all of a sudden Amy started to burst out into laughter. The werewolf leader wasn't too happy about that. He took it as a personal insult. So of course he displayed that werewolf temper they are known for." Edward cleared his throat and then changed it to a rough highland accent. "What s' funny lass? I'm sure we'd luv to hear it"

His voice changed back to normal "And of course Amy being Amy, said exactly what she was thinking." He changed his voice again to match Amy's higher woman voice. "What do you call a hairy beast with clothes on?" Pause "A wear-wolf." High girlish giggles. "What do you call a hairy beast that's lost?" Another pause. "A where-wolf." More giggles. "Who are some of the werewolf's cousins?" Hmmm "Whatwolves and whenwolves.

"Oh, my. Both Alice and I were stunned. Still are actually. She had just disrespected the werewolf on his own territory. Anybody knows that that is a sure way not to wake up with a head but Amy had been fearless. Then Lucian said something I will never forget. 'Wha' is a vampire's favourite fruit? A neck-tarine.'

"They both burst out into laughter and then there were no more negotiations. They just hit it off after that. I never understood it. They still do it from time to time. It gets quite entertaining. Just hearing them firing jokes about each other. I am really fortunate that they haven't come to blows yet though."

Bella looked at him with wide eyes "Someone hit Amy? Why ever would anybody ever want to do that?" Along with her ability to talk more freely coming back she found she had a healthy appreciation for sarcasm.

Edward had just laughed and that had been it…

Bella realised Alice was asking her something "What Alice? I'm sorry, my head was somewhere else."

Alice rolled her eyes but didn't say what she was thinking. She had been observing the lessons between the girl Bella and her brother. It was obvious that Bella was hopelessly infatuated with her brother. But she didn't know what would come of it. She hoped nothing for Bella's sake. There would be no way a human could be with a vampire. It wasn't going to happen. They were just too different.

Alice said anyway "I asked how many of the dresses you would need."

Bella smiled and asked "How many do you think I will need?"

Alice tilted her mouth and said "Well, I would say about three for now and if you damage any of them then you can just come back here and get them fixed up. So I'll get started on those right now."

Bella nodded in agreement and started to skip out of the room.

Alice shook her head again. Amy had to be crazy to want that girl as her ladies maid. She was human and therefore unsuitable for such a position of power. Maybe she would just have a short talk with that vampiress and talk some sense into her…

**Review please. I want your reviews. Don't make me suck them out of you with bendy straws!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review please. I want your reviews. Don't make me suck them out of you with bendy straws!**

**Chapter 6**

Bella smiled as she floated down the hall, her thoughts not where they should be. Edward had had a perfect dishevelled look to him. And he had been more jovial too. She was so happy that he was happy. He showed that perfect smile more when he was happy. She loved seeing him smile.

She had been going over his perfect teeth in her min d over and over again in her mind. She wanted a detailed memory of him when she would start seeing him less. When she became instated as Amy's official ladies' maid she wanted to see him every day even if she never saw him again.

But there was a damper in her day. When she had been with Alice, she hadn't seemed too pleased. Alice was always so happy. Always ready to give a smile but she hadn't then. She was worried about Alice….Whoa

Bella took a mental step back. Had her priorities changed so quickly?

A month ago she wouldn't have cared if a vampire much less a human was in a bad mood. Emotions got you nowhere in the world of slaves, usually you were punished for emotions. But she was worried about Alice … Alice… a vampire that could suck her dry before she herself had even realised that her life juice was flowing into someone else's mouth. And even the fact that she cared about Alice's feelings. She hadn't made a friend in years.

Friend

She tested the phrase lightly in her mind and found that the title didn't have an entirely distasteful feel to it. But with a vampire? Really? When had she become a beggar for friends? But then again, she was falling for that vampire's brother. That connection pacified Bella's mind for the moment and she turned to more pressing matters.

She was lost

Edward had showed her around before but it was still a big castle and therefore easy to get lost in. she looked all around her but all she could see was hallways and a lot of doors. And there was nobody around so she couldn't exactly ask anybody where she was.

She heard a sound. It was low in the distance. But was getting louder and louder, but not at the same time. She walked towards the sound. It must mean that someone was there, didn't it?

The sound seemed to envelop her as she walked. It seemed earthy and sweet. She was surrounded by visions of candies and… frogs? The sound carried a small weight to it and seemed to be leading Bella to the cause of it.

She finally stood outside a large purple door. She heard a woman's booming voice coming from the other side of the fuchsia coloured wood. "Double, Double toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble! Eye of newt and toe of frog! Wool of bat and tongue of!…come in."

Bella jumped, she hadn't been aware that she had touched the door but she found she was at the door anyway.

She pushed the door in and saw a dark room. She couldn't see anything. Then there was a flash of bright pink and the room was bathed in light. There was a woman with dark brown hair and glasses in a small pink dress standing over a black cauldron that was producing the shining light against the walls. The light illuminated the rows upon rows of shelving with assorted things that some Bella didn't want to identify.

The woman hadn't looked up from the cauldron at her entrance but she said "You must be the new girl. Come over here and let me look at you Bella."

Bella looked back out into the hallway. Was she hallucinating? She shrugged and did as she was ordered. As she neared the woman she looked away from the light and stared at Bella's attire. Her lips pursed as she said "Really, is that all Alice is doing these days? I should get out of this room more often."

Bella stuttered. She hadn't been given new clothes since arrival. She had been with Alice for measurements on the new clothing. But she had been able to wash her clothes every day without other people leering at her. A definite plus. "What?...Who are you?"

The woman smirked and told her "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget I'm around lesser conscious minds." She held out her hand and introduced herself "Hello Bella, I'm Angela. Greatest witch ever to live and be available for parties."

Bella chuckled and held out her hand to Angela. "I'm Bella as you already know. I'm not really anything."

Angela engulfed Bella's thin hand in both of her own. She captured Bella's eyes in a deep connection she had never felt before with another person. The air grew heavy and Angela's voice echoed in a deeper tone "You are to know lots of love but meet none at all. You will be great but only to those who know nothing of you. You will be en…"

"BELLA!"

Bella jumped. She turned and saw Amy standing inside the door. Her eyes were glowing red and she was clenching her teeth in blatant fury. She speeded into the room and grabbed Bella's free hand. She jerked her away from Angela and yelled at the witch. "You will not touch her! Just do the job you're supposed to be doing! You must have been slacking off again! Get to work!"

Amy dragged her out of the room then. Amy was almost crushing Bella's arm but she didn't say anything. She was used to the rough treatment. It wasn't anything new to her. She was actually surprised that she thought this experience was going to be any different.

She shook her head to herself. When would she learn? All vampires were the same. Eventually they would resort to violence.

Amy stopped suddenly, frightening Bella. She got right up in Bella's face and asked "What did that toad eating woman tell you? If she did anything I swear to god..." She sighed angrily and it seemed to cool her off a little.

Bella lowered her eyes but not her face away from Amy. "She said nothing my lady. Only the ramblings of a toad eater…my lady."

Amy sighed again and pulled both Bella's hands into her own. Much like Angela had done earlier. She brought them to her forehead and whispered "I have just ruined it." She knelt down on the ground in front of Bella. "I was too harsh and for that I am sorry. You did not deserve my dislike of…" She swallowed "…to be directed at you."

Bella was shocked. She had never seen this before. Ever. She knelt down to Amy and pulled her hands out of Amy's to bow even lower to the vampiress. "No I am sorry Amy. I did not mean to disobey you."

She heard Amy's breath hitch but she didn't say anything. Then she heard Edward's voice. "Amy, what happened?"

Then Alice was there too. "What happened? Why is Bella bowing like that?"

Amy didn't answer but she must have done something because she was being lifted to her feet by Edward. Amy and Alice had vanished and she was alone with Edward. He hugged her closer for a moment and then he said "Why don't we go back to the library?"

Bella nodded sadly and followed him away…

**I'm waiting… Clarice! Bring me reviews or I shall not be happy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Amy

**I'm waiting… Clarice! Bring me reviews or I shall not be happy!**

**Chapter 7: Amy's POV**

I needed to get away. I needed to get out of here. The walls were closing in and I was getting a little claustrophobic. Bella hadn't even looked at me. She had been the same girl she was when she came here. I couldn't bear to see that trait in anybody. No one should be stripped of their own free will.

I ran out of the castle and into the night. The forest zoomed by me as I ran. That was the one thing I loved most about being a vampire. The ability to run fast. There were other things too but I loved the running the most. My second was the fangs. People listened more when you flashed the fangs.

It sometimes sucked being a vampire. I couldn't go out into the sun very much. My old skin kept me indoors for the most part, something I envied the new vampires for. They could go out in the sun much longer than me. I disliked not being able to see the sun again or see the flowers in bloom but I suppose you have to give up things if you want immortality.

But then again I was never sure if I had wanted it. I had been found by Blake and Alice after I had been turned and they showed me how to live as our new kind. They taught me a lot in those first few months. And now Blake was teaching Bella. It seemed their lives had come full circuit.

I was happy that Bella had come to us. I knew that beneath that blank slave face was a girl who just wanted to be loved. She had a quick mind and was able to absorb information almost as fast as Blake and myself. I wanted to be the one who helped her out of her shell but it seemed that I had made a mistake today. I should know better than to let my emotions run away from me. People always paid for it.

I knew Alice was following me. She was always there when I needed her. Both she and Blake had seen me through every moment up till now. They knew my dreams and I knew theirs.

I stopped at the edge of the cemetery. We kept it a fair distance from our castle but close enough that we could get to it without much effort. Alice stopped behind me. She was panting lightly. No matter how old she was still a little frail. I walked past some of the newer graves and headed towards the older ones.

Alice said behind me "You should really stop coming here. It's not good for you. You know it can never be. Our kind are not meant for that." We stopped.

I looked down at the grave and sighed sadly "I know I shouldn't be coming out here. But she just keeps reminding me of _him_. He was young like her too."

Alice sighed. "It's not the same."

I spun in an angry twirl "You don't think I know that! I know that more than anybody."

Alice was calm in the face of my anger. She knew I wouldn't hurt her, even in a rage. I clenched my fists. She just calmly asked "What happened with Bella?"

I sighed angrily at the memory. "She met Angela."

Alice sighed again and said "You know you have to get past this. You have no problem with Angela remember? She's one of the good witches? You told me that remember?"

I was clenching and unclenching my hands again. "I know what I said. I just forget sometimes. Witches are never trustworthy. Angela was a nice exception. I just was blinded in the moment…. If I could take it back I would. I regret speaking harshly to both Bella and Angela."

Alice put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting fashion. "They probably know that. Well at least I know that Angela does. I haven't been around Bella long enough to know."

I wrapped my arms around myself "She realises that no matter how nice I make her new environment seem that in the end I will use violence anyway. Just like her old masters."

Alice grabbed me into her arms and held me tight. I felt like crying. Right then the need to cry was overpowering but I didn't allow the tears to fall. I wrapped my arms around her too and whispered into her ear. "I wish Blake were here."

Alice whispered back. "I know you do. Okay, why don't you go for a little hunting trip to calm down?"

I pulled away from her and nodded. She looked into my eyes for a second and then zoomed off back to the castle. I looked back at the grave and then zoomed off towards the city.

I entered the city in no time flat. I always hated coming to the city. Bunch of religious pricks ready to kill anything they deemed 'unholy'. Which was pretty much anything that even remotely resembled anything not human.

I didn't like even coming near them. I had nothing against god. I was even a god believing woman myself but their belief was nothing like what they preached in their churches. Their beliefs stemmed from superstition and fear that spread like a sickly disease and infected everything around them. I do truly believe that a person is smart but people are dumb.

I walked along the outskirts of the city until I came to a three story dress shop. I scaled it easily and jumped into the city from there. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I stood on the roof across from the park in the middle of the city. In the distance I heard many angry voices and I saw a glow coming towards me on the street. Only they weren't after me. They were chasing another vampire. She seemed very young. Maybe a couple of months old as a vampire but as a girl she appeared to be no more than fifteen. She clutched her limp arm against her body as she tried to run down the street. She was no doubt trying to outrun the, mob of crazy church goers trying to chase her down and kill her.

I felt sorry for her. So I jumped down from the roof. I started a light jaunt beside her and asked "Tag out?" and held out a hand for her.

She jumped away from me and said "Who are you? What do you mean?"

I smiled at her and said "I mean do you want me to lose them for you?"

She sighed in relief and said "Yes please. I need a break. I was really scared that they would get me."

I smiled and said "Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of it. Go over there and I'll come get you when I'm finished with these clowns." I gestured to the trees in the park. They would provide perfect cover for her while she waited.

She shyly smiled back at me "Thanks."

I pushed her off and then the attack was on. I doubt that the humans even noticed the switch. I had made sure that their minds had been distorted just a little so as not to know the difference.

I led them on a merry chase throughout the city until I got tired of the stupid game and decided to lose them. I dashed faster than their human eyes could keep up with and vanished.

I looked back at the mob and saw them all looking around stupidly trying to look for me. But they wouldn't find me. I chuckled and turned away from the befuddled humans.

But I had been way too cocky. In front of me stood a blond human holding a bible in one hand and a rosary in the other. He gasped at the sight of me but reacted quickly. He held up the rosary in my face and started saying loudly "Begone rotten demon scum from hell!"

Ohhh, this was going to be fun. This guy just knew how to push all my wrong buttons. I felt my fangs pull out of my gums and then my world faded into blackness.

Screams filled the air…

**You hear that people? Screams! It will happen to you too if you don't review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Edward

**Screams! It will happen to you too if you don't review!**

**Chapter 8: Edwards POV**

I ushered Bella back into the library. She was sadly back to the same silent girl I had met weeks ago.

I was a little disappointed with Amy but I couldn't hold it against her. She had a deep rooted fear of witches. It was amazing that she had even let Angela into the castle but she had and I had been very proud of her for her maturity.

Bella was shaking a little so I pulled off my robe and pushed it over her shoulders. She grabbed in closer around her and stopped shaking.

I had developed a fondness for the girl over the past few weeks. She was very bright for a human. Always ready for new information. She was also quiet beautiful too, even I couldn't deny that. Her beauty combined with her intelligence provided a very interesting human. And she had a very sharp wit that almost rivalled Amy's. Almost.

That reminds me.

I push Bella into one of the plush chairs I had custom ordered for the library. I got down on my knees and tried to look into her eyes "Bella, I need you to stay here. I will be right back."

I rose and started to turn away from her but I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned and saw that Bella had reached out to me. She whispered shakily "Please don't leave me alone."

I sighed under my breath.

Over the weeks I had built up immunity to her smell. Along with her brains and beauty, she was also the most decadent smelling human I've come across in my life. She didn't even know what torture it was just to be in the same room much less being close to her and keep a civilized conversation with her. She never realised because I made sure to gorge myself on the other blood slaves before our lessons. She would surely not like my advances and I'm sure Amy would skin me if I laid a hand on this girl.

That relationship I never understood. Amy had taken no liking to any particular human before now. Why was this girl so special? Bella showed nothing on her face. She was well versed at not showing her emotions to anybody. Which was most likely laid at the feet of her old masters. For the past couple of weeks I have been trying to wean her out of that habit but it was slow going. And after today it might have set it back a bit.

Amy preferred her servants to tell her exactly what they thought. Bella's reserved attitude is going to be something Amy doesn't like. No doubt why Amy gave her to me first. She doesn't have nearly enough patience to deal with any sort of student.

I knelt down in front of Bella again and said "Don't worry Bella. I'll be right back. Do you want me to get somebody to wait with you?"

I saw her nod slightly so I stood up and left her again. I poked my head out into the hallway. One of the new guards was walking by. I didn't really know him yet but I planned to rectify that when I got back. I said to him "You, I'm sorry I don't know you're name, come in here. I need you to wait with this girl."

He looked over to me and nodded slightly. His face showed nothing but I knew there was some anger directed at me boiling under his skin. I didn't take it personally. Sometimes new guards didn't like being subservient to vampires. They warmed up to us after a while though. I ushered him into the library and then bolted off to find Alice or Amy. I had a brief feeling of unease but that feeling passed.

I ran towards our bedrooms. If they weren't there it was going to be a trip to the cemetery.

I paused.

I got a sharp pain in my chest. Thinking about the cemetery always did this to me. It hurt for me to go there. I knew that Amy and Alice went when I didn't know where they were. Amy loved being close to _him_. And Alice was always there as moral support for her. I couldn't go there and I didn't approve of the girls going there either but they went anyway. I couldn't stop them from going.

But I pushed by the weight in my chest. I saw a shock of dark hair outside Alice's room. I shouted at her. "Alice!" She turned towards me. "Where's Amy?"

Alice gave me a pained look "She went into town to go hunting."

I slapped my open palm on my forehead. "Why did you let her go Alice?"

She tilted her head at me "Why shouldn't I have let her go? You saw how shaken she was. She needed the time off."

I growled at my sister "The church is doing their hunts tonight."

Her eyes widened "I…I forgot."

My eye started twitching. I breathed heavily in and out. But I fought to keep my voice calm. "We can at least hope that she hasn't killed too many people."

But as soon as it came out of my mouth we both groaned and let out heads fall into our hands.

I heard a gruff voice say behind me. "The little lass is home. She's at the front doors and looks a little jostled."

I sighed. I turned and said to Lucian "Thank you. You may take the rest of the night off." Lucian nodded and walked away.

I looked back at my sister and then we both sped off towards the front doors.

The sight when I got there was almost horrifying. Blood covered the entire doorway. Amy stood outside with a blank look on her face and blood covering her whole front. Her clothes were ruined and her hair was a mess. She had two people with her as well. A small vampire girl that was clutching a broken arm to her side and Amy held the other one in her arms. I couldn't get a good look at it, Amy had covered it with a dark cloth.

A crowd had gathered to await their vampire mistress' return but when she came in blood splattered they transformed into a mob. Lucian had been mobbed before he got to leave. I saw Angela with a bemused look on her face. She was in no way worried.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and looked at her. Amy was staring at me but didn't really see me. I looked to the other vampire and yelled to the crowd "Get this one to the infirmary immediately!" The mob rushed to do my bidding but I didn't notice. I approached Amy and removed the cloth she had covered the body with. I jumped back and covered my nose.

She clutched a young blond man in her arms. His neck was almost completely ripped open and he was covered in blood. But amazingly his heart was still beating. His eyes were open and reflected the horror he had just witnessed. His hand fell limply to his side and the rosary he had been clutching fell to the mud.

I looked back up at Amy and saw that she had burst into tears. She started begging me. "Pl…Plea…Please S…Save…H…Him."

I understood then. I looked at Alice and choked "Do it."

She nodded and relieved Amy of her burden. As the man was whisked away Amy fell to her knees. I gave her a moment and then I knelt next to her. I asked her in a quiet voice "Why do you want us to save him?"

She looked into my eyes and whispered "He's alright. I know it."

I sighed and then scooped her up into my arms. Amy was going to need a while to rest from this…

**Yay! 10,000 words! How's it feel to get this far?**

**Do you know who's in the grave yet?**

**Thanks for reading this far you guys! It's been a fun ride so far right?**

**Review tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you know who's in the grave yet?**

**Thanks for reading this far you guys! It's been a fun ride so far, right?**

**Review tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 9**

Bella curled up in the red plush chair. Edward's scent was enveloping her from his robe. She was in heaven.

She smiled slightly and fell deeper into the chair. She was still a little shell shocked from Amy's treatment but she was quickly getting over it.

She gave a sideways glace at Jacob. Edward had sent him in so she wouldn't be alone. He was so thoughtful. Jacob appeared to be no worse for wear. But he did have a deep seated anger burning in his eyes. I suspected that they were treating him well. He didn't have any prominent bruises or things of that kind but then again she wasn't sure about the heal rate of shape shifters.

She looked him over more thoroughly. He leaned morosely against a table and stared at the wall. He hadn't made a move or said a word to her ever since he entered the room. He hadn't even given her a proper greeting. She didn't know what to say to him so they remained in uncomfortable silence.

He suddenly turned to her "Your name's Bella." It was strange the way he said it. Like a statement and a question at the same time.

She nodded slightly. He sniffed at her and then growled out "They treating you right?"

Bella was stunned for a second. Jacob was asking about her? She couldn't help but think back to that time he had ripped the throat of that other slave. Could that mouth that had been caked in an innocent woman's blood be the mouth that was asking her if she was alright?

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, they're treating me fine. What about you?" She winced slightly when her voice came out as a croak.

His eyebrow raised but he didn't appear surprised by my question. He nodded slightly and looked back at the wall. "They're fine." He was quiet for a little while and then he commented "They inspire a lot of loyalty."

I nodded. "Yes, they do."

One side of his mouth lifted. You might call it a smiled except for the dry look of his face. "It's certainly done you a lot of good."

My eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "A month ago you would never have asked me that. You are certainly a bit bolder. But I suppose a gentle hand was all you needed."

Bella thought that over. She knew that she was definitely different from when she was first brought here but was she really that different? And the fact that Jacob had noticed was very odd.

She leaned back in the chair. For some reason she was a little uncomfortable now. They fell back into the mutual silence.

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed through the room. Jacob looked at Bella. She blushed sheepishly and explained "Edward sometimes forgets that I have to eat."

Which was true. When she had first came to him it had taken two days before Edward realised that I was almost fainting from lack of food. He made sure never to miss a feeding again.

Jacob gave her an astonished look "He forgets to feed you?"

Bella looked around the room to avoid his eyes. She whispered "Only sometimes."

Jacob groaned at her words. She looked at him, surprised. He had never shown any inclination to her wellbeing before. And for it to be in a positive direction was a little shocking. The angry look on his face utterly baffled her.

He stalked from the room in an angry march, Bella looking on after him.

Bella blinked in surprise. She had never thought of Jacob as the caring type. He was always just doing his job. Keeping slaves, like her, in order. Never showing the slightest sign he even knew what they were going through. But he was higher than them so he had no reason to even consider their feelings.

But she had to admit. He was a very fine looking male. Nowhere near as beautiful as Edward but he still had a rugged quality that was very alluring. Bella had heard many a hushed conversations about the women slaves wanting to run their tongues along his roped biceps, and maybe a little lower. Bella had rolled her eyes at those women but she could see where they thought those would be good ideas. Where Edward was handsome in a more elegant kind of way, Jacob was handsome in his earthiness.

Bella shook herself.

She shouldn't even think about comparing them. They were nothing alike. Jacob was harsh and scary and cruel. Edward was… Bella shivered.

She didn't hear Jacob come back into the room so she was surprised when he thrust a basket of food at her. She just stared at it stupidly. He thrust it more insistently at her and said gruffly "Here, eat."

Bella still just stared at him. Was he really doing this for her? Should she take it? He was acting very oddly so she wasn't sure.

After some internal warfare she timidly reached for the basket. His eyes lighted to her movement, he seemed pleased that she had reached for it. She was about to open it and dig in to the food he had brought when she heard a rumble come from his belly too. She smiled slightly as Jacob looked away from her in embarrassment. She offered "Why don't you sit with me and we can both eat this."

She saw him nod slightly.

He looked around the room for another chair. When he spotted one he easily lifted it over his head and brought it over to her. She was again stunned by him. The chairs couldn't have been that light. She couldn't even budge it when she tried to move them. But he had lifted it so effortlessly. Bella shook her head at herself. Why was she still being surprised by the world she had grown up in?

They had a very pleasurable if not a little awkward meal together. Bella and Jacob fell back into their compatible silence again.

When they had finished with the food they leaned back in the seats and let out satisfied groans. He had brought a lot of food.

Bella tilted her head to look at him. She covered his hand with hers and said sincerely "Thank you."

He blinked languidly in acknowledgment and pulled his hand out from under hers. He absently patted her. But he suddenly stopped when his eyes lighted on the purple blossoms that had just started to form on her wrist. He leaned up and took a closer look at it. "What's this?"

Bella was about to answer when the library doors burst open. Edward came in looking very bedraggled. His features held a profound tiredness to them. But other than that he looked fine. His eyes immediately trained to them and his face lightened up. He didn't smile or anything but a small weight got lifted from him. He said suavely as he came over to them. "Don't you two look cosy? I'm guessing he brought you some food." Bella nodded. Now Edward nodded. He said to Jacob "Thank you for that. It's been a long day and my mind has been somewhere else."

Jacob nodded absently and dropped Bella's hand. "No problem."

Edward looked at our hands and inquired "I'm guessing you two know each other?"

Bella nodded but Jacob said before she could get a word in. "I was assigned to take her group from place to place when we were at the old coven."

Edward smiled and said quickly "Then you must continue. You will be her protector."

Both Bella and Jacob asked unanimously "What!"

Edward nodded and said "Yes, he will watch over you so we don't get another incident like today happening."

Bella looked over at Jacob who was looking at her and they both groaned loudly…

**Eyelids… getting heavy…Must keep…writing…Nope….Need to go to… bed *yawn***

**Review…Please!**


	10. Chapter 10: EdwardAmy

**Eyelids… getting heavy…Must keep…writing…Nope….Need to go to… bed *yawn***

**Review…Please!**

Chapter 10: Edward's POV

Amy was still in shock. I carried her lightly to her bed. She didn't make a sound or protest. I was a little worried about her. But I knew she was fine. She just needed a little time to herself.

She was staring off into space somewhere behind my right shoulder. She didn't seem to realise where she was going or she didn't care. I sighed under my breath.

I pushed the door to her bedroom open with my foot. It swung open easily. I walked her to her bed and placed her on it. She crawled under the thick skins on her bed. I watched as she curled into a ball under the blankets and hid her face in the pillows. I gently put my hand on her back and started to rub it in slow circles. She shuddered but didn't pull away. That was a good sign.

I gently coaxed her "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head miserably against the blankets but she said a moment later "I forgot that it was mob day. I wouldn't have gone if I had remembered."

I stopped for a second and then I kept rubbing. "I understand."

"She was just so young. I …I couldn't leave her."

"I understand." I said indulgently.

She leaned up away from the bed and looked at me. She had small red tearstains under her eyes but she hadn't been crying. She was too strong for that. I waited for the favour she always asked of me. I hated to do it but I knew that she needed it. She always used it when too many things piled up all at once. Both of us knew I could handle everything but it was still a little overwhelming to deal with her problems. How she did it I shall never know. She opened her mouth and said exactly what I thought she would.

"I need a nap."

I sighed inwardly and asked "Heart or wrist?"

She looked down and said "Wrist. I need to talk to Bella soon."

This surprised me. Usually when she took naps they would be longer than that.

She rolled over onto her back and looked up at me as she held out her wrist. I took it into my hands and looked at it. Her hands had gotten me through some bad times before.

And now I would be marring them.

I struck deep with my claws into her pale flesh. Dark blood spurted out of her wrist. It splattered all over my clothes, but thanks to dark clothing it wouldn't be easily visible. Her blood flowed into her sheets that had already been stained many times. I dropped her hand back to her. She crossed them over her chest in corpse pose and said to me quietly "Thank you."

I brushed the hair out of her face and watched silently as her eyes drifted shut in a death sleep. I bit my lip in anger. I hated doing this to her. But the only way a vampire could go to sleep would be to get injured.

Depending on the severity of the wound the vampire could be out of it longer. He had heard of a vampire getting burned to death by vampire hunters until only his most basic vital organs were left. He was still alive but went immediately into the comatose state. He was still recovering even a thousand years after the actual event had occurred.

I looked down at Amy in her death sleep. She looked as peaceful as anyone could in death. I touch my fingers to her head gently and wished her happy dreams.

I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me…

**Amy's POV**

"_Kill her!" They all shouted at me._

_I shook my head slightly. I couldn't do it. Looking at her now I knew it would be a mercy but I still couldn't do it._

_Her blond hair was flinging everywhere with her jerking movements. She was baring her razor teeth at me as she bled from her wrist. She had been trying to work at her restraint for some time but to no avail. They held her fast and only managed to cut into her wrist more and more as she tried to free herself._

_I looked to the women around me. They all looked to me in expectation. They had forced me to be here and now they expected me to help them. I was tempted to just spit in their faces and walk away but I couldn't just leave her here to the mercy of these witches. They would do worse to her._

_They had been forced by the councils to make sure they got a vampire to do the job. Killing among the different species was quickly becoming more and more illegal. With all the humans becoming aware of humans we needed to conserve the creatures of the supernatural._

_So they had stolen me to be rid of her, knowing it would hurt me the most to do it. If I walked away right now it would give them free reign to do whatever they wanted with her._

_I stepped towards her slowly._

_She struck out at me with her free claw. I sidestepped it easily. I sighed._

_I knew what had to be done._

_I struck out quickly and grabbed her by the throat. I squeezed and squeezed until I crushed her windpipe. She still tried to snap at me, she didn't need oxygen. I shoved my hand into her chest and grabbed her heart out of her chest. She gasped through her damaged neck. She looked into my eyes with one last final moment of clarity. Then she was gone._

_I slowly lowered her body as the witches rejoiced all around me. I wanted to do to them exactly what I had to do to the woman in my arms._

_Silent tears fell down my face as I cradled the girl with my same features._

"_Please forgive me…Audrey… My sister."_

Edward's POV

I walked quickly back to the library. No doubt Bella would be hungry. I was terribly mad at myself for forgetting that humans ate much more frequently than us. But all I could do now was keep up with her feedings from now on.

I slowed for a second. Thinking back to Amy for a second. I suppose that I should go check on Amy's guests but I wanted to go check on Bella. My face was lowered in thought when I entered the room. I looked up and saw that warrior I had left her with had already fed her. I was very pleased that Bella had found someone she could do that with. And I being a vampire couldn't do that for her. but this man could.

That gave me a good idea…

**Jeeze FanFiction is messing with my sleeping patters. Seriously.**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bella

**Jeeze FanFiction is messing with my sleeping patters. Seriously.**

**Review please!**

**Chapter 11: Bella's POV**

Both Jacob and I groaned at each other. Why did he think this was a good idea? I hadn't even said a word to the warrior before our makeshift picnic. How could Edward think this was a good idea?

My mind tumbled over the implications of this. If Jacob was my 'protector' Edward and I weren't going to have any alone time any more. I wouldn't be able to look at him anymore when he wasn't looking, Jacob would catch me and then what would I say?

I looked at Edward now. Did he plan this? Does he know about my feelings for him? Is that why he wanted Jacob here? I couldn't fathom it. Why would he want Jacob here?

I lowered my head and said slowly "Of course Edward."

It grated on my tongue but I had to say it. I couldn't quite think of a plausible reason to say no.

Jacob make a strangled sound and repeated "What!"

Edward tilted his perfect head to the side and guessed "Is this not to your liking? I suppose I didn't make myself very clear. I meant after her training to become Amy's maid has been completed. Bella will need to be watched every hour of the day when we go visiting to other council members. And I'm afraid with our limited …how do I say this?... Availability. This man seems to be a very strong warrior. He will do well keeping you out of harm's way."

I lifted my head and looked at Edward again. He appeared very sure of his decision. I blurted out "His name's Jacob, Jacob Black. He's a wolf shape shifter."

Jacob appeared a little shocked but not all over surprised. They had never officially met so he was probably wondering how she managed to pick that up.

But Edward was the one to look most thunderstruck. He gasped "Black? The Black family was practically wiped out a while back. Along with their whole village. You're saying that you are part of that family?"

Jacob said shortly "Yep. What's it to yeh?"

Edwards came forward eagerly "I had wanted to make contact with that tribe for some time but was never able to. They hid themselves away very well. Can you lead me to them?"

Jacob shook his head and told the enthusiastic vampire. "Nope, haven't been home in years. If you haven't noticed I've been passed around by the bloodsuckers. Don't know what happened either. I was a youngling then."

Edward's face fell slightly but brightened up instantly. "Oh well, no matter. Do you want to look after our girl there? She might be a handful with her wandering off though. Are you going to be up to the challenge?"

Jacob growled under his breath but he sighed "Fine. I'm up for it. S'not like I can say no." He ended sarcastically.

Edward looked contrite. "Of course you can say no. I'm not forcing you into this. I don't want Bella upset every time we leave you alone together."

My ears perked up. My Edward didn't want to see me upset? Oh, he was so thoughtful and kind. In that moment I think I fell more in love with him. My chest heated and I had to press my legs together. I don't think it helped though. But the boys didn't say anything.

Jacob replied "I can still do it."

Edward's smile was brilliant. I felt like it opened a window outside but that wasn't possible. His voice rang out gaily. "Good then. We shall inform you when she had completed her training and then you can begin your new assignment."

Jacob shook his head slightly and walked out of the room muttering "Whatever."

As the library door closed behind Jacob, Edward started to chuckle. I'm guessing at Jacob's childishness but I could be wrong.

After a moment of chuckling to himself he looked over at me.

He was silent as he looked at me and I could only guess at what he was thinking. He walked over to me slowly. Even slowly for a human. I was almost afraid. His face had taken on a serious look to it. My heart beat double time again. But I don't know if it was fear or desire who was the coach.

He didn't stop until he was standing right in front of me. He lightly plucked my wrist up. He led it towards him mouth.

I was getting a little agitated. In all the weeks Edward had been my teacher he had never made any moves like this towards me. He had always been on his best behaviour. I had caught him eyeing my neck a couple times but he always looked away as soon as he had realised what he was doing. He never got this close to me. It was heady. I couldn't look away as he skimmed his nose over my wrist and inhaled deeply.

I started panting lightly as tingles erupted through my body started at the wrist he clutched in his perfect hand. He whispered something against my skin. I couldn't hear it though so I asked quietly "What?"

He said it louder and I felt like I had been dunked in ice water.

"Scream."

He made like he was going to bite me. His mouth went wide and encompassed my thin wrist. I screamed loudly.

Normally I wouldn't have. I was used to the bitings. Heck, I was a blood slave. What kind of blood slave would I have been if never got bitten? It didn't really hurt anymore but I was just used to obeying as a vampire pushed his fangs into me.

I shrieked as I felt his fangs nick my skin. I was a little scared but I knew that Edward had mastered his control.

At least I hope.

Edward was roughly thrown off me. I gasped as I saw Jacob crouching in front of me. He was growling loudly as he kept his eyes trained on Edward. Edward had fallen on his butt after he knocked against the opposite wall. He shook himself slightly and started to laugh. I was worried for him and wanted to rush to his side to make sure he was okay but I felt it might undermine this.

My perfect male stands up and brushes himself off. He laughs as he says. "Well, there we are. I knew Jacob would be fast. Didn't know how fast though. I'm glad. I didn't want incompetence protecting my girl here."

Jacob continued to growl loudly. "What the hell?"

Edward smiled "Oh, that my dear boy was a test to see how fast you would react to her 'summons' as it were. I must say you did very well."

Jacob shook his head angrily and walked back out of the room. He grumbled all the way down the hall until I couldn't hear him anymore.

I think my life might just have taken a turning point. But again, I could be wrong…

**OOOOhhhh, What do you guys think about this?**

**Will Jacob be a good guard? A bad one?**

**What do you think his motivation is? HHHmmmmm.**

**And what do you guys think the newly turned guy will play in all this.**

**Tell me in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: Alice

."

**Give me review's people or I may stop posting. **

**Chapter 12: Alice's POV**

I looked down at the blond man. He was very pale from blood loss but I had managed to keep him stable. He already had been given my blood and he was starting the transition. His body was convulsing already and I knew he would be screaming if he were awake with now. He had already been unconscious when Amy had brought him in.

I looked over his features. Even though he's almost at death's door I can still see that he was rather handsome. I wasn't attracted to him myself but I can certainly appreciate a finely made man once and a while. He looks like an Adonis. Like a carving of Zeus I saw back when Amy, my brother and I had been visiting other vampires. He radiated light like the sun…Well a dimmed sun right now thanks to the blood loss and opening on his neck.

He appeared to be about twenty three. But I really shouldn't be guessing. My time being around vampires and other such immortal folk has distorted my perception of age on the face. He could be fifty for all I know.

I had gone back to the front room and grabbed the rosary that he dropped. I pressed it into his hand now and he unconsciously grabs onto it. My hands stay on his.

I close my eyes and lean my head back. I calm my inner thoughts so that my powers can work. I breathe slowly in and out as images flash over me. I see a number of things that I know have already happened…

"_Mother. Why doesn't father play with me?"_

_A motherly looking woman looks away from her baking and smiles warmly at me. "He's busy darling. Don't worry. I'm sure he can play with you tomorrow."_

_I look away from her disappointed. She always says that._

…

_I look up at the head of the church with pride. Mother stands beside me and also looks up at the front of the church as we both stare at the pastor at the podium. The church is full of people just waiting to hear my father speak. I smiled._

…

_I stood in the church again, but the mood was much more sombre. I wasn't with my mother anymore. I was clutching my father's hand. His head was bent and I could see little streaks down his face from the tears. They were coming from my eyes too._

_I looked up to the coffin they had at the head of the church and saw my mom in what looked like a peaceful slumber. But it was one I knew she would never wake from._

…

"_Come on! You can do it!" Father was yelling at me._

_I looked down at the creature that the members of the church were holding. It wasn't struggling since they had knocked it out but I knew it would wake up soon._

_And be angry._

_But in her unconscious state she appeared so innocent._

_I looked at the stake. Then back at the creature. I hesitated. It looked so human. I couldn't possibly harm it. Was it not one of god's creatures too?_

_My father's voice cut in again. Come on boy! Kill the unholy beast from hell. Remember what it did to McAdams family?"_

_I clench my eyes against the memory and drive the stake home into the heart of the creature._

…

I pull back quickly. I stare down at the still convulsing man. I know who he is now. He's obviously the pastor's son and the pastor only had one son before he passed away leaving his boy to take over the church in his absence.

In my presence was Carlisle Cullen

I smiled and shook my head. Edward and I thought it was rather funny that we shared the same last name as the family who wanted to exterminate us. But that was as far as our humour went with that family.

I looked down at him again in a new light. I knew I wasn't going to cause this man any harm. Like with Bella, I knew that if I did anything that Amy would bring the thunder and then nobody would be happy.

My thoughts rounded to Bella. I saw the awe and love she held in her eyes when she looked at my brother. I was worried about that. I knew she was developing an obvious affection for him as I earlier noticed. I think it's grown over the short time that I haven't been around the pair. I know my brother but I don't really know this girl we picked up practically off the streets. I knew she wasn't dangerous. Yet. But she may be barking up the wrong tree with me brother.

I've known him since we were kids. Ever since he was young he had always been such an analytical thinker. He always thought of the best possible course of action for the best possible outcome no matter what that course of action was. He rarely showed any emotion, but it was amazing to see when he did display them.

I was worried for Bella if her feelings ever came out. I doubt my brother could return her feelings. Sometimes he was a little too logical for his own good.

And if Amy found out… That would be bad. Us three had been together for so long and Amy's been so stressed with everything going on lately. I think it would be a very negative thing if Amy found out. Anything that would further disrupt our nirvana right now might send her into a depression that none of us would be able to handle.

I laugh under my breath a little bit. "Oh, little human girl. You have no idea the trouble you cause by simply existing."

I turn to walk away. I look back for a second and make a mental promise to myself to make sure that this pastor's son lives.

I never break my promises.

**So the newly turned guy is Carlisle. Congratulations to anybody that guessed that and if you didn't, then nothing for you. People who guessed it while they were reading this chapter before you learned who it was, you still get nothing. Awwwww. Life is so unfair.**

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

** Awwwww. Life is so unfair.**

**Review Please!**

**Chapter 13**

Bella stared out the small window. The sunlight was falling on the world so Edward was cooping himself up somewhere. He never did lessons during the day so Bella usually slept. Her days and nights were kind of backwards now. But she found that she couldn't sleep this morning so she just stayed up and thought about stuff, mostly Edward. She was never sure of where Edward was during the day though. Maybe he was curled up with a book somewhere. But he could also be off with another woman…

Bella shook herself. She didn't want to think about Edward with another woman but she couldn't help it. She had already admitted numerous times that he was an exquisitely handsome but she had never contemplated him being wanted by other women. She knew that other women found him attractive but she also knew that he never gave them any particular attention. But he must have someone in his life by now.

Bella demanded her mind focus on other things. She needed to get her mind out of this black pit she had brought herself to. She tried to focus on the outside world.

Outside the window and many stories down from the library was the training ground of the werewolves and other such guards. The werewolves' body as they were training was magnificent. All those taut muscles working together to take down their opponent. And the werewolves all trained in hand- to-hand combat so they were a writhing heap of sweaty muscle fighting for dominance. Bella almost felt like she had to avert her eyes from the muscle orgy they were having outside. And with all the working out the werewolves did they all looked incredibly fit. And (by far the best part) they all trained with absolutely no shirts on.

Bella could see a couple of women spectators on the sidelines. Bella wasn't surprised with the females for watching. This was an incredible event to watch. The women were probably scouting for a mate. Or just keeping the other women away from theirs. What Bella was surprised about was the fact that the women didn't have their own combat rings to decide on mates.

She was momentarily distracted when she saw Jacob come out in one of the rings against a werewolf. A small part of her was worried about how a shape shifter would do against a full werewolf but she was mostly intrigued at the prospect of the event.

Jacob swaggered up to position. He wasn't as sweaty as the other men in the training ground but Bella had only just seen him get there. The werewolf he was facing snarled at him menacingly. He seemed to be a little infuriated with Jacob, as if the only thing keeping him at the starting position was his battle honour. Bella shook her head. Jacob must have done something stupid again.

Jacob crouched into ready position. A crowd had gathered around them and seemed eager to watch this fight. A werewolf on the sidelines raised his fist in a signal to wait. Everybody paused in expectation. He dropped the fist. Both combatants jumped at each other.

There was a mass of muscle and teeth and claw in the center of the training circle. Everybody watching seemed to be just as ferocious as the warriors. The competitors were rolling over each other, both trying to gain the advantage but both were equal in their prowess. Neither was using their full power no matter how furious they got though. Jacob hadn't changed to wolf form and the werewolf hadn't fully lost his mind to his inner wolf.

Bella was amazed at that. Two creatures so similar but so different at the same time. Both of them shared the same spirit creature but accessed it differently. One was able to call its form at will and one shared the mannerisms and habits of the same animal. She rested her head on her folded arms as she gazed out the window to the scene below.

The men below had quickly become sweaty in the heat of the morning. In the summer now it heated up rather quickly first thing in the day. Bella was almost glad that she slept through the day. She had read in one of the books in this library there was a culture that took a short time during the day to sleep and miss the hottest part of it. A siesta, she remembered.

The warriors continued to fight in the dirt. The audience had gotten very rambunctious. They were yelling and snapping strong jaws at the fighters. She could even hear then from all the way up here. Jacob had received a few minor cuts all about his body but he had managed to give the werewolf a good gouge to his side. Neither of them was giving any ground though. The werewolf was remarkable. Even with blood spurting out of his wound every movement he was still able to hold his own in a fight. She was amazed at the resilience.

Bella eyed Jacob as he gained a slight advantage over his opponent. She could see his effort to hold the werewolf. But he did something that she didn't expect. He looked right up at her.

She was stunned. Was he really looking at her? She must be much too high for him to see. But she from what she could see he was looking right at her.

Bella ducked down quickly below the window. She was embarrassed at being caught ogling him in his state of undress but it's not like there was much else to look at. She waited a few moments and peeked back over the sill of the window. The bout had been decided quickly after she had looked away. Jacob was swaggering away from the silent group surrounding the downed werewolf. God, Jacob looked so cocky!

But it seemed like a message to Bella. Like he was saying that he would be able to protect her. That even without going full wolf he would be able to be there for her in case of anything that may happen. Bella wasn't sure if she should be flattered or freaked out by this but she was kind of in the middle right now.

"Well, I think it's time for bed now." She whispered to herself.

She made her way to the plush library chairs that had served as both her desk chairs and her bed during her eventful weeks here.

She curled up in one and quickly fell asleep despite her recent insomnia bout. She drifted off with a smile on her face as she dreamed of sweaty muscles…

**Well there you go! Something for the Jacob fans out there. Hope you girls enjoyed(or guys, doesn't matter to me)**

**And Yeah, I know I'm a little late. I was at my dad's and he doesn't have a computer (I know right).**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Edward

**Review please!**

**So I just revised it a little to make it flow better with the story. Sorry fort the re-post.**

**Chapter 14: Edward's POV**

I found my sister rather easily. She stood outside the room where I guessed that she had stored the man Amy had brought in. She was leaning against the wall and staring off into space as she nibbled on her knuckles. I knew instantly that something was bothering her. I knew my sister well enough to know when she was troubled.

I came up and leaned against the wall next to her. After a bit of silence I inquire "Is there something you want to talk about."

She doesn't jump even though I know I startled her. She just looks at me and replies "Not really."

I knew she was going to continue anyway so I waited and studied my sister. She was shorter than me but not by much. Her short blond hair curled around her ears. Her hawk eyes were unfocused right now but I knew they could narrow in an instant. My sister was by far the scariest woman I knew. Even though her sharp face had an almost motherly quality about it I knew it could still scare small children if she really wanted to.

"Why don't you do something about it?" She asked suddenly.

Although I knew she would talk to me eventually, I still wasn't prepared for the question. I asked curiously. "What?"

Alice looked sideways at me "You know what I mean. The way that human looks at you. Why don't you do something? Stop her? You know nothing good will come of it."

I laughed at her until she gave me one of her looks which made me at least cover my mouth until I was done. Eventually I stopped and I told her. "Alice, it's not a big deal. It's happened before and it'll happen again. I am quite attractive to the opposite sex." I rubbed the back of my neck and added quietly "and even to some of my own sex."

Alice growled at me and said "You're not going to take this seriously? What do you think will happen when she becomes Amy's maid? She hasn't hid it very well now. She won't be able to hide it later."

I leaned back against the wall and looked off into space. "I hadn't really thought of that. But you're right."

Alice got in front of me and stared me down. "You know this will not have a good outcome. It would never work. You have to dissuade her now. Tell her you're not interested. Something! She just has to know that it can't work between you two."

I sighed and said sarcastically "Yes, of course Almighty Alice. You always know the way. I will do this task you sent for me immediately. Anything else? My firstborn? Maybe my eternal devotion?"

Alice rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder, hard. She said wistfully "You know I don't want your firstborn. I already have one to deal with."

That statement instantly sours the dry humorous mood I was going for. I look at my sister and saw that she was still miserable about it. She was biting her lip and if she could cry I knew she would be balling her eyes out. I asked politely. "How is she doing?"

Alice just put her fingers over her mouth and shook her head. "No change."

I felt guilty over my sister. She had had a mate a while ago. I had never liked him but I had analyzed my feelings and decided that they were based off the fact that someone was mating with my sister instead of a dislike of the actual man. So I had let it go. But it turned out that I should have listened to that feeling.

My sister had amazingly gotten pregnant. One in a hundred female vampires could get pregnant. And even less of them could carry the baby to term. But my sister being who she is was one of the special few that birthed her baby girl. She had her daughter and fashionably named her after herself. But the male had never expected the child so he left her early in the pregnancy. I had wanted to hunt him down but Amy convinced me that my sister needed me more than revenge.

So she had Mary Alice Cullen and everything was good again. My sister devoted herself to her baby and was wholly in love with her. I had to admit that I had loved my little niece too. Her eyes had been her mother's but that was about it. Much to all our disappointment she took after her father in colouring and features.

But there had been something wrong with her.

She had started to become violent. She would be sitting on the ground playing with her toys one moment and then be flailing and kicking the next. We found out from Alice that apparently the child was having some very vivid and violent hallucinations. Alice had tried to cope with the violent rages but eventually it had become too much for even her to handle. So we had to do the second hardest thing we had ever had to do in our lives.

We had to lock Mary up in a sensory deprivation chamber until she was able to be reasoned with and controlled. But so far it wasn't looking good. I knew it was killing Alice to have to lock up her little girl but both she and I knew that it could be worse. Much worse.

But I try and get her mind off that. I add brightly "So how's the man Amy brought in? You changed him I guess."

She nodded, for a second pushing thoughts of her daughter to the back of her mind. "He's been stabilized and is going through the transition. He's almost finished now."

I nod back to her. We are silent for a moment. I look around and saw that no one was going to be around for what I was about to say. "You know I do have plans for that girl."

Alice tilts her head at me questioningly. She waits for a moment but when I don't explain further she asks "Are you going to tell me about these mysterious plans or am I going to guess them?"

I continue to stare at her. My face apparently doesn't tell her what she needs to know yet. My eyebrows raise and I look at her meaningfully. She still looks confused.

Then it clicks.

She gasps and stares at me in horror. "You can't mean that she's for _him_?"

I smile slightly and say "I think Amy will agree with it when I tell her. I just have to explain it to her and she'll agree. I know it."

Alice groaned. "This isn't going to be good."

I patted her shoulder as I exited "Now sister dear, don't be so down. It will all turn out alright."

**Review this chapter please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review this chapter though!**

**Chapter 15**

Bella looked expectantly at the door. She had woken up a little while ago and watched as the sun descended to the horizon and blinked out of sight. But Edward hadn't come yet. She was patiently waiting for him but he was taking a long time.

She sighed miserably as her head fell into her crossed arms. She had pulled the plush chair she had slept in to the one table in the library.

Bella was bored without Edward around. She went over the writing reviews Edward had given her to study. She hadn't been as good as she remembered. But after a skill wasn't used for a while it tended to go rusty. She poured over the reviews until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and was going to poke her head out and see if Edward was coming but as soon as she stood up he charmingly graced the room with his presence.

His red brown hair was perfect as always. He wore some tight fitting clothes he said he borrowed from the werewolves. He said he hated the finery as much as Amy did but he didn't want her to know that. His muscled body was perfectly outlined and it made Bella a little wet between the thighs.

The room got brighter in Bella's eyes as she smiled brilliantly up at him. "You're late."

There was a pause in his step as he viewed her smile. He was a little taken aback at the utter devotion he saw in her eyes. He knew that she had a crush on him but he never imagined it was to this extent.

Alice was right, something must be done.

He smiled politely back at her. He stepped up to the table and leaned his hip against it as he said in his best teacherly voice. "Class, we are going to be taking a field trip today."

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She got up and started to follow him as he led her out of the library. She tagged along behind him as he turned corners and went through doorways.

Bella didn't really pay attention much as they passed. She was too wrapped up in Edward's butt as he led her to wherever he was leading her.

They didn't pass anybody on their way but she supposed that all the werewolves would be at home with their families since the vampires would be fine on their own for now.

Bella saw Alice up ahead and smiled to her. Alice smiled slightly and said "Hello you two. What's doin Edward?"

He smiled at his sister and said "We just need to get in there Alice. We won't be very long."

She tilted her head at him and said "Are you sure about this?"

Edward nodded. Alice shrugged and stepped back. Edward pushed the door open and led me in. The room was really grey. Bella could tell not many people came in here a lot. It was very dusty. A movement caught my eye so she turned to it.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

A hungry pair of red eyes were staring at her. She would guess that he was extremely handsome like the other vampires she had met, namingly Edward, but right then his face was twisted into a fierce predatory growl. The blond vampire was on a platform to the side of the room. Much like Angela's room there were many jars and containers that Bella would rather not name.

She looked frantically around for Edward but he was inspecting something on a table he had found particularly interesting that was not her current crisis. She almost yelled for him but she found her voice had dried up with her fear.

Bella took a careful step back from him and pressed herself up against the wall. The vampire rolled off the platform and started to come at her.

She screamed and covered her face with her hands…

**SHORT CHAPTER DUN DUN DUHHHHH!**

**I'm back...(not that anybody cares=)**

**That ending was for fun… And I'm going to leave the cliff-hanger until next week just cause I'm mean. And I want some reviews or the next one's going to be too.**


	16. Chapter 16: Bella

**K' no cliffhanger this time. You're all lucky I didn't want to reveal the secret yet.**

**Chapter 16: Bella's POV**

The blond vampire had been about to devour me.

I could still hear myself screaming. Edward had an easy hold on the vampire's throat. The blond man seemed almost pacified in Edward's hold. Except for the fact that his eyes were trained on me, hunger coloured his face.

It would almost have been humorous if I hadn't been scared shitless. Edward was at least a couple heads shorter than his captive but kept an easy hold even though he had to reach slightly. It wasn't that Edward was short. Carlisle seemed to be irregularly tall.

Edward looked to me apologetically and said "I'm sorry for scaring you Bella. Carlisle here doesn't know how to control himself yet. He's newly transformed so his inhibitions are still quite low. I just wanted you to see what we are when we're newly transformed." Edward tilted his head at Carlisle. "It's always good to look back and see what we once were to see how we can improve the present."

I press myself closer to the wall. Even in Edward's tight grasp I'm still a little wary of the man looking hungrily at me. I stutter out "Yes, looking back is very good. But it's even better if you don't live it in person."

He chuckled at me and then called out. "Alice! He's ready now!"

Alice came bustling in instantly and clucks over Carlisle like a child, which I suppose he is. Alice asked Edward as she fussed with the blond vampire. "So, how was he?"

Edward waited until she looked at him and then shook his head. "Not this one."

Alice shrugged and went to touch Carlisle's hair. He snapped viciously at her and growled low in his throat. She pulled her hand back in time but I could see the anger in Alice's face. She waved Edward off and took his place at the new vampire's throat.

"Listen up! You don't do that. I don't care if you do it to humans, but not to your own kind!" She said sternly. "Don't worry, you'll be fed soon."

Alice looked over her shoulder at me and told me "Okay, lesson over. Get her out of here, she smells too good for him."

I looked at Edward as he came towards me. He took my arm gently but firmly in his grip as he walked me out of the room. Carlisle's eyes followed me as we walked out. It was a little sad. He looked like a small child who got his toy denied to him. But then I remembered that he considers my throat a toy so I quickly got over it.

He swung the door gently closed behind us and started leading us away. I looked back when I heard a loud strangled cry of agony. I looked at Edward but his face is impassive.

Edward sighed beside me and looped our arms together. He says without looking at me. "I think after that, that it will be acceptable if we take a walk. Would you care to see the gardens?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "Gardens?"

I would never have suspected that this castle had a garden but I suppose that I really shouldn't be expecting anything around this place. The unnatural seemed to be the norm around here.

He looked over at me and smiled "Of course the gardens. Would you like to?"

I smile and nod.

He led me outside to a rather large garden in the middle of the castle. I look around in awe. The small candles lit up a garden that exceeded my expectations in every way. The garden was huge. And it was filled with every plant I could even hope to see in my lifetime. There are flowers of every colour around me. But with it being night time almost none of them are in bloom. I look reverently around at everything.

I pull my arm out of Edward's cold one and walk up to the flower gardens. I run my hands lightly over the delicate plants. They lean over casually under my light pressure but immediately spring back up once the pressure has gone. I feel a smile on my face. It had been so long since I've been this at ease. Actually I have never been this at ease now that I think about it.

I look over at Edward but he isn't looking at me he's looking up at the moon overhead. I clasped my hands behind me and wandered over to him. He still didn't look at me as I came closer to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder "Thank you." I whispered quietly.

He finally looked down at me. He did something he had never done before. He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek. I almost stopped breathing. His cold fingers burned across my skin. My hands got sweaty and I'm pretty sure that these undergarments will never be dry again.

"Humans… such fragile creatures." He whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure it was for me.

He leaned in slowly. I did stop breathing. My lips parted slightly. Oh my god. Was he going to kiss me? Right here in the garden?

Oh my god.

My eyes start to drift slowly closed.

"Edward." I hear behind us.

I pull away from Edward disappointedly. He looked over my head and said "Yes?"

The man says in a gruff voice. "You told me to come get you when it was time."

Edward nodded and looked back to me. "I'm sorry Bella. You'll have to excuse me. You can stay here as long as you want. Lucian here will wait and take you back to the library when you're done. Goodnight Bella."

I look over my shoulder at the well-dressed werewolf. He's looking at use with raised eyebrows. Edward brushed by him and went back in the castle. The werewolf looks very handsome. I had heard a couple stories about him from Edward but I had never met the large man. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail that didn't look half bad on him. But he did nothing for me. I didn't personally find him attractive but I knew that any other maiden would. His wife is lucky.

I doubted if four hands could span the circle of this guy's arms. Edward looked like a pale toothpick next to this guy.

I forced myself to look at the flowers again.

"He can't reciprocate the feelings you have fur him. Yu know." I heard behind me again.

I jumped a little. I hadn't heard the large warrior come up behind me. I turned back to him "What?"

He tilted his head at me. "He can't return yur feelings. He dudn't have the time fur it." A secret smile played across his sculpted lips as if there was a joke that I was supposed to get.

I bit my lip with my teeth and ask timidly "I still don't understand."

Both his eyebrows raise at me and he says "He really hasna…?" He burst out into a small fit of laughter. "…Oh darlin, I think I'll let you figure this out on yur own"

He wandered away and I was left to think over what he meant by his comments. That was another person telling me that I shouldn't be wanting Edward. Was there something wrong with him? It couldn't be that bad if they were allowing me to spend long periods of time alone with him.

Why wasn't I allowed to be in a relationship with him? I mulled that over as I walked among the plants. My mind was lost in thoughts of Edward…

**K' couple people don't want them together. Anybody wanna take a crack at why that is?**

**Tell me in the reviews .**


	17. Chapter 17: Amy

**K' time for some justification of that M rating I gave this. Let's hope it turns out well.**

**Chapter 17 Amy's POV**

I sighed.

I was having a dream tonight. Usually I was scared of having dreams.

Only because they were never good.

I always replayed my worst memories over and over again in my dreams. So I usually tended to avoid sleeping. I tried to only sleep in my direst need.

Tonight was a rare good dream though. I would have had a smile on my face if any of my muscles worked when I was asleep.

I dreamed of my husband. I hadn't dreamt of him in a long time…

_He licked the shell of my ear. I shivered down to my core. His fingers played in my nether lips, effectively distracting me from…whatever I had been doing._

_His breath caressed my skin I would have had goose bumps if this body allowed them. His saliva left a burning trail down my throat. His free hand tweaked my already diamond hard nipple…._

_OH GOD!..._

_His fingers got sprayed._

_My orgasm was so powerful that I saw bright lights, my legs gave out. Good thing I wasn't standing or I feared that we both would have fallen to the ground._

_I think my mouth was hanging open because the next thing I knew was my husband laughing as he licked drool from the side of my lips. I was a little embarrassed by this but I knew my husband enjoyed the knowledge that he could make me cum that hard._

_I was glad at that moment that I didn't have to breathe because I think I would have had a hard time of it at the moment._

_He grabbed my under my legs and supported my back, bridal style and carried me out of the room. I didn't know where we were going but at the moment I really didn't care. In the arms of my husband anywhere he took me was heaven. I didn't look as he walked as if the hellhounds were at his heels. I was too fascinated with his smooth stone cheek._

_He burst through some doors and when I saw where we were I laughed. There was no one in the throne room but I have a feeling that he wouldn't have cared if there had been._

_He plopped me unceremoniously down on the throne and started in on me again. I was feeling him twice as much now. Being in the throne room was so kinky. Mmmmmmm… _

_I was always up for new experiences in the "bedroom"._

_My husband and I had a special way we celebrated every anniversary. Every hundred or so years we would explore a new fetish. Last anniversary had been a doozy. _

_We had done our BDSM year._

_We had never needed so much recovery time. _

_And I had never had so much fun._

_I still smiled at the memories of that. I hoped to revisit that one in a couple thousand years but my husband was a little more skittish._

_But I loved him anyway._

_He went straight to the nether lips he had left bare for such a time as this. I choked on my breath and spread my legs wider. I ran my fingers through his hair reverently._

_That man could lick like nobody's business._

_I started to breathe heavily as he got deeper and deeper and deeper. It felt like he was digging a tunnel._

_I felt another release sweep through me with unstoppable power. He started to lift his head but I gripped it with unmovable strength._

_I growled "You're not done yet."_

_He laughed loudly and started up again. We rode out the waves of my orgasm until I was finally done and then I finally allowed him up._

_We smiled at each other and then I pulled his face to mine for a deep kiss. When he pulled back slightly I licked my lips._

"_Mmmmm, you're so good at that."_

_He chuckled "I know. You tell me a lot."_

_I was feeling very good so I decided to return the favour. I got up and pulled him to his feet. He smiled knowingly as I pushed him back onto my seat._

_He pulled open his pants to reveal my favourite toy. I licked my lips again and leaned in to taste it._

_BANG!_

_We both jumped out of our skins. I looked over my shoulder but didn't see anything. I looked up to my husband and saw that he had a concerned look on his face. He got up and pulled his pants closed. I almost sighed with displeasure but the sound needed to be investigated. Everyone in the castle knew not to disturb us when we're alone together._

_He walked out of the room as I righted my clothes to cover all the necessary places but still made it look sexy just in case he wanted to start up again when he came back._

_I waited for him._

_I took my seat on the throne and started to tap on the stone arm with my finger._

_I called out "Darling! What is it!"_

_He didn't answer me. I started to have a bad feeling._

_I stood up to go to him but I was stopped by a small voice._

"_Mommy?"_

_I looked over to one of the side doors. A small boy with mud brown hair stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up from a nap._

_My heart felt like lead in my chest. I felt like crying._

_I walked over to him and knelt down to get on his level. I pulled him to my chest and said into his ear. "I'm not mommy remember. I'm auntie Amy."_

_He looked up to me with tears in his eyes "I want mommy." He pleaded with me._

_My heart broke for the boy. "I know. I want mommy back too."_

_His eyes turned hard._

_The throne room warped into a dark place with dead women strewn all over the ground, their glassy lifeless eyes staring at me. Lightening crashed through the windows and rain splattered against the glass._

"_No you don't. You hated mommy. You never liked her. You were always jealous of her."_

_My eyes widened at the child's mood swings. I backed away from him but his hard accusing eyes followed me._

…"_But she hated you too. She told me so. She always told me about her stupid, rebellious, ne'er-do-well sister."_

_I felt tears run down my face. I hated the truth coming from the child's lips. But it was there none the less._

_The words started to circle in my head. I clutched my head in my palms and tried to block them out. I eventually screamed at the futility._

I woke up screaming.

"Shhhhh….Shhhhh…Come on...Shhhhh." I heard a voice saying into my ear.

I clutched unto that chest and shuddered out my discomfort.

I looked up into Blake's eyes and bit my lip. I swallowed uncomfortably. But he simply stared at me. He knew I would need a moment to tell him. He leaned back against my bed and pulled me to his chest. He was so understanding.

I loved that most about him.

We waited a couple minutes and then he finally asked me lightly "Are you going to reveal this dream or keep this one bottled up too?"

I shook my head slightly and said "It was kind of a good dream this time."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah. The beginning started out good and then the rest kind of was stupid."

"You dreamed of Alec again." It wasn't really a question.

"Yep." I answered anyway.

He rubbed is chin on my head and asked "And the good part?"

I smiled and pulled away from him. "It was about you."

His face remained impassive and he uttered a single word to me.

"Good."

**Well… There now you know the secret.**

**Who saw that comin?... Anybody?**

**And the beginning… pretty good huh?**

**Tell me in the reviews what you thought.**


	18. Chapter 18: Edward

***Super Note* YAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Made it to the big 1-7. Yeah. Feels good. And I couldn't have thought of a better day then to post new chapters for all my stories*Super Note ended***

***NOTE: Please read*I have decided that I am now going to leave the POV up to the audience. For the next chapter you can leave a suggestion of whose POV you want next and whoever was mentioned the most I will use. You can pick any character and I will try to do it from their POV but I need the reviews to tell me. And if I don't get any suggestions then this all is going to be very embarrassing =)*NOTE ENDED***

**And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had a little writer's block on what to do next. If not for this idea it would have been an author's note.**

**Here's a little history about the castle too.**

**Chapter 18 Edward's POV**

I was very calm. Holding my wife like this was very soothing. We hadn't spent time like this together in a very long time. I had begun to worry that we wouldn't have any time to just relax like we used to. But running a kingdom was a lot of work and I had to admit that Amy was handling it very well.

But the strain was wearing on her.

I could tell it was getting to her a little bit. She wasn't able to get any time to herself and these brief sleeps always ended in nightmares. My little trouper. I smiled at the thought.

She was amazing. I had never met another woman like her and I hoped I never did. One was way more than enough for me.

I looked down at her head on my chest and considered if a little 'stress relief' would help relax her a little bit.

On the one hand I knew from experience that she would be very relaxed after the lovemaking. She was certainly a firecat when it came to our lovemaking. But on the other hand she's worn out from everything right now and with the troubling nightmares it would end up being me servicing her with nothing in return. She would feel guilty and that would only add to her stress.

I sighed quietly.

We've both been busy these past… months… no…years actually. I never would have thought our lives would turn out like this. Running a castle was definitely not in my to do list.

But Amy had been adamant about it. She was tired of seeing people like Bella. People with no fire in their eyes who seemed to have lost hope. So she set out to change it.

First we had to find the castle. We were so lucky we had found one unoccupied. This place had been decrepit until we came and fixed it up. It was helpful that we didn't have to sleep and we had endless supplies of energy.

We repaired it in a matter of weeks where it would take an army of humans years. Then we had had to get subjects. Amy had been slowly making a list of people she knew of that had lost their spirit. Mostly it was servants and that suited Amy perfectly.

We only gathered a handful of servants at a time so as to devote our time to the individuals who most needed our 'therapy.' We worked to rehabilitate the slaves so they could lead relatively normal and free lives. Amy knew from the start that it would be a long and hard road but she always told me she knew it was worth it.

I had always thought her a little silly for this. She could never hope to reverse the teachings of an entire lifetime to these people. But I had stuck by her the whole way through. And I have been pleasantly surprised ever since. She really has a way with these people. I'm really proud of her.

She stirred, effectively disturbing my thoughts. I look down at her as she stares up at me. "So, do you want a little nookie before we go outside?"

I smiled. My wife, always the blunt one.

I shook my head at her and told her about the same argument I had with myself on the subject. She flopped onto her back again and sighs. "You're right."

I agree "Aren't I always?"

She giggles and grasps my hand in hers.

"I don't want to move." She told me.

I nod and then say "Yes, but we must."

She looks back at me and smiles "Have a good day without me my love."

I shook my head "It is always a bad day without you. But good day all the same."

We get up. We stand outside our room for a moment and then we kiss one last time and part ways to our normal days around the castle. Our home…

**K' so I was really tired and like I said, I had a little writers block with this one. So yeah.**

**Review and tell me a POV please**


	19. Chapter 19: Amy

**Thank you Forbiddenluv for commenting like you always do. =D **

**But I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get feedback from anybody else. I may need to take some time off of this story( if you haven't noticed) and focus on my other ones until I get more feedback on that. **

**Tsk tsk… **

**I was trying to help you readers by making the story more enjoyable for you but it appears that I failed.**

**I'm still doing it though. If you want a POV, tell me.**

**Chapter 19 Amy's POV**

I don't know why, but it was a little hard to walk away from my husband. I guess that was normal though. We hadn't been in the same room with each other for more than a couple minutes since Bella arrived. I loved that she was making progress, but it was seriously cutting into my private time with my husband. But that was one of the sacrifices when I chose this career path.

But for now I didn't want to focus on my past. I wanted to focus on the people in my future. I wanted to know about my new son. That blond man that I had brought back was special. I know it. He will do great things. But first I had to make sure that he was okay. I knew Alice was with him so I needed to find her.

After a little while of searching I spotted her near the rooms where we kept newborns. Not that we had many. She looked concerned as she bit her bottom lip in her fangs. I called out her name. She just looked at me and said "So you're finally out of bed?"

I nodded "Yeah, Blake came and got me. So, where's my new son?"

Alice knocked lightly on the door she was standing with. A loud roar echoed from inside.

"So it went well?" I inquired

Alice snorted and said "As well as anybody could expect."

I smiled and was about to go into the room when Alice grabbed my shoulder with her small hand. I looked at her questioningly. "You know that it was Carlisle Cullen right?"

My eyes widened. This was an interesting fact. I hadn't realised that when it had been happening. I suppose it was to be expected. He was always there at the vampire hunts. His father made sure of it.

"I hadn't realised."

Alice gave me a wry look and smiled. "Of course you didn't. I wouldn't either. I don't focus on a lot else when I'm feeding. Or rather massacre I suppose."

I sighed and pushed the door open. A massive blond body instantly knocked me down. The weight was quickly lifted but I was still reeling. I heard Alice yell and run away. Carlisle must have gotten away. And I helped him.

Dammit

I jumped up and ran after them. Alice was way ahead of me but I caught up. We both tracked behind Carlisle as he tried to make his way to freedom. I knew I was faster than Alice so I guess it was up to me. I yelled to her. "Go get Lucian and have him block off the exits of the castle!"

I didn't look to see if she obeyed but I trusted her to do the right thing. He turned a corner and I lost him for a moment. But he gave off a scent I could follow easily. As a vampire he may not give off a scent I could follow but he was still wearing the clothes he changed in. The scent of the clothes soaking in his sweat and blood could be smelled for miles away.

I followed his scent for a while. I was a little confused. He seemed to be going to the upper levels of the castle. Why would he do that? Usually vampires instinctively go below ground. This one was definitely an odd duck.

He was incredibly fast. But that was to be expected from a newborn. He kept out of my sight for the better part of our chase. But I finally cornered him in the uppermost tower.

He had barricaded the door but it was really useless against me. I pushed it open effortlessly I was stunned at what I found. He was hanging out of the window, his claws latched on to the sides of it.

I gasped and asked him slowly. "Carlisle… What are you doing?"

He didn't turn around at my question. I shuffled forward a little bit. His grip on the rim loosened and he fell forward a little bit. I froze.

"Why did you do it?" He asked absently.

I stuttered "What… are talking about Carlisle?"

He looked at me over his shoulder. There was no anger in her eyes, only resignation. I was beginning to worry. He was not like other newborns. I had never seen anything other than hunger in newborn eyes. For Carlisle to have feelings like this was abnormal. Such desolation I had never seen before. Even from the servants I had rescued.

His voice was like ice "Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me into this thing?"

I unnecessarily gulped and said simply "You were dying."

His eyes turned hard and I felt a chill run up my spine. "You should have let me die!"

I bit my lip. His words hurt me a little bit. I took a step back and clutched my chest.

His eyes softened a little bit when he saw the damage he caused with his words. And with that gesture I was again stunned. I was used to the wild mood swings in newborns but the emotions themselves were off. It was weird.

He let go of one of the sides of the window and leaned against the other. But he was still leaning out of the window so I couldn't get to him before he lept if he chose to so I stayed my ground. He looked down at the drop off the cliff as he said to me "You know, you're different then what I've heard about you."

"Well, why don't you come down here and we can talk about it." I held out my hand to him even though we were nowhere near each other.

He carried on as if I hadn't even spoken. "I had always heard that you were just demons in human form. That you were heartless and soulless. If I saw you I was to get down and prey for my immortal soul right on the spot."

I nodded to myself. That definitely sounded like all that bullshit from his church about vampires. I was almost a little flattered by all that but I couldn't focus on that now. I persisted "You should really come down and you can tell me all the other stuff that they said about vampires."

He finally looked at me "Oh, no that wasn't about vampires, that was about just you. You have quite a reputation, even among the humans Amy."

Oh…

I don't know how I feel about being famous even to humans. Or I suppose it would be infamous wouldn't it?

"I heard you got captured some time back. That was a very… heartless tale. I knew as soon as I heard it that I would never want to meet you."

I don't remember that one. It must have been as doosy if I don't remember it. Probably fed on a bunch of drunk humans and got plastered.

Good times…good times.

"Which time was it?" I asked

He looked at me with what appeared to be disgust but I got over it. "You and your husband were captured by some farmers when you had been sleeping in their barn…"

Oh no. I remember this…

"They had given you a choice between you or your husband's life…"

Oh my. This story definitely wasn't the best of mine.

"You chose for your husband to die. You never even hesitated. You just gave him up like that? How could you do that?" I understood his disgust now.

I shook my head and smiled. That story was an interesting one. I leaned back against the wall and looked down at my feet. "You know, people never think through situations like that. People always go for the obvious choice, giving up their lives for their loved ones almost come naturally to them. But did any one of them ever think about how that would make their loved one feel? How would you feel if your father gave up his life so that you could live?"

I looked up at him and saw that he had copied me by looking at his feet. He had a pensive look on his face and I at least hoped I was getting through to him.

"Yes, I decided that my husband would die. But honey, we've been alive a long time. It's not that great being as old as we are. You may understand when all the people around you get old and die over and over and over again. And honey, it's painful to see people you love die. I love my husband. I will not bring him the pain of watching me die in front of him. So I will bear the pain of watching him die. I will not force him into that. Ever."

I turned back to the door and finished "If you want to leave I won't stop you but I will ask that you leave through the front door and not the window. It's a long way down from here."

I waited a couple moments and then I heard the thud of Carlisle's shoes hitting the stone floor.

"Would you really let me leave just like that?" He asked behind me.

I smiled to myself and pushed out of the room.

"No."

**There you peoples go. A little more of a look inside the mind of Amy. Hope you enjoyed it. As I said above, Ask for a POV if you want it and as always review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Alice

**I know I haven't updated in a while. (Pff I know I am way underestimating that.) But I kind of realised that I didn't really like this story. I was doing that stupid thing where you just write stuff to make stuff happen and there wasn't really a good plot to it but then I was like 'meh, whatever, the ending idea is still interesting so why don't I pick it up again.'**

**So here we are, enjoy.**

**Chapter 20 Alice's POV**

I watched Amy run past me after our escapee. She yelled back to me "Go get Lucian and have him block off the exits of the castle!"

My slowed my pace to a jog and then stopped. I blew at a hunk of hair that had fallen in my view. The hair fell in exactly the same place. I glared at the offending piece of hair.

A tickle ran down my neck. I turned and ran towards my quarters, Carlisle and Amy forgotten for the moment. There was really no need to worry about them anyway. Amy could handle it on her own.

The tingling persisted.

I blurred past werewolves and humans on my way to my chambers. I flashed up stairs in an impressive display of speed. I bang the door to my room open.

There is a high pitched mewling coming from the room connected to mine. I rushed over to the door and threw it open. The room was well lit by the candles at every corner of the room and there was a plush bed beside a small red cooler. Other then that the room was bare, the walls had no adornments and there was nothing on the floors.

A figure huddled into the corner, still mewling like a small cat. I sighed sadly and went over to the cooler. I fished out the blood packets and turned to my daughter. My heart broke as I watched her roll around in her corner.

She was restrained in a straitjacket to prevent her from hurting herself. She was prone to violent fits where she would attack anything she could get her hands on. There were also scarves rapped tightly around her head. It seemed to calm her down when she couldn't see anything. She only made sounds like this when she was hungry.

I sat down beside her and slowly put my hand on her small shoulder. She jerked away from me and started whimpering. I rubbed her shoulder soothingly and said "It's alright Mary, I won't hurt you. It's okay darling."

She quieted down enough for me to start feeding her. I put the tube to her mouth and she started sucking eagerly at it. I settled down beside her and wait for her to finish.

I pull her small form into my lap. I continue to feed her with the one hand holding the blood and with the other hand I start to lightly stroke her hair. I start to hum her a tune I remembered form my own childhood.

Tears come to my eyes as I consider my poor child. None of us know what's happened to her. Ever since she was born she would spontaneously start these rages that would bring harm to herself and others. At a young age I was forced to lock her here so she wouldn't do harm to anybody else. I suspected that she had gained an additional power but she isn't able to control it. One day I will be able to release her but much to my sadness, that day is definitely not today.

I continue to stroke her hair until she finishes her packet of blood. She doesn't exert herself much so she only has to have one packet every month. And I treasure every single time. I don't get to hold her anymore, I haven't since she was a baby and too small to do any real damage to anybody.

I set my baby back on the ground where she continues to roll around as if nothing had happened. I got up and crossed to the door, closing it behind me as I leave. I let the empty blood packet fall from my limp fingers. I slide down against the door and stare off into space.

I don't know how long I stayed there. But eventually I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head against my knees.

I don't know if I could take much more of that. Seeing her locked up like that was killing me. If this persisted then I may fade from this world.

I let one tear fall from my eyes and then I straightened up and dusted myself off.

There's work to be done.

I run as fast as I can back to where I left Amy. When I get there I instantly see her and Carlisle walking back as if he hadn't run from us a little while ago.

Amy saw me and put her hands on her hips. "And where were you?! I noticed you didn't get Lucian like I asked. Hmmm, what was that about?"

She was trying to sound angry but I knew that she didn't really care, she just wanted to get me out of my black mood. She knew exactly where I had been. We just didn't verbalize it, exactly like when we didn't talk about who's grave she visits any chance she can.

I smiled at my friend and sister-in-law. "Well you caught him anyway. You didn't need the mutt to help you."

Amy mocked a shocked look at her and said "Oooo, I'm gonna tell him you said that."

I shrugged casually "Whatever, he knows what he is."

Amy smiled. "Yeah, but he's my mutt. Now can we talk about what we're going to do with the not-so-human-anymore?"

I looked over at Carlisle and shrugged "Hey, he's not my kid. Find something for him to do. Maybe you should assign him to Bella."

Amy shook her head "No way! Are you getting senile in your old age? We can't put a new vampire with a human."

Carlisle picked that moment to pipe up. "Umm, excuse me, do you think that I could have a say in my future?"

Amy looked back at him standing awkwardly behind her "Nope." She looked back at me "Now where were we?"

I sighed. The in a display of my lightening speed I reached out and put my fingers on her forehead. She jumped back but not before I got the information that I wanted. "You were about to put him in the library because that's the closest thing you thought would be like church work for him. And since we don't actually have a church here and you're not going to build one just for him I'm going to agree with you."

She was playfully hiding behind Carlisle's much larger form, as if he could stop me. She poked her head out and accused "You're no fun." And stuck her tongue out.

I smiled and turned away from her. "Whatever. I'm going to see Angela about enchanting the ties to your other bodices so that you can't get out of them."

I heard her gasp and then yell out "I knew it was you, you bitch!"

My smile grew as I continued to walk to Angela's room...

**There we go, a little more from Alice's POV. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'm going to have another chapter out real soon.**

**And you guys know? I thought this story was going to be way darker then how I wrote it. It's kind of turned into a lighthearted thing and I think I might have to change that soon. Well, at least I know it's going to get real dark by the end.**

**Review please. =)**


	21. Chapter 21: AngelaJacob

**And now for an unexpected POV. I wonder if anybody saw this coming.**

**Chapter 21 Angela's POV**

I threw another handful of red powder into the cauldron. I had to get this just right if I wanted this to work. The last thing needed for it to work was a little bit of magic. I raised my arms over the cauldron and closed my eyes. All of my focus went into my creation. I breathed deeply through my nose and slowly pulled the power from my core and focused it. I felt it slink from my core into my arms and finally end in my fingertips. I didn't open my eyes as I cast my spell. And then finally it was done. I looked down at the ooze and nodded slightly. I really hoped this worked.

But just in case, I pulled up the serving tray that I had at my worktable and put it in front of my face. And waited…

Nothing.

I snarled angrily at the pot and crossed my arms. But the thoughtless concoction didn't seem to recognize that I was livid with it because it still remained just a tumour of green ooze with red dust on it. I leaned in and nudged at it with my stirring spoon. "Come on little ooze. Turn into something for mama."

It finally merged. A giant plume of smoke burst out of the pot. I quickly stumbled back and coughed. It smelled really rank. I lurched towards the door to my room and opened it. The nasty smelling smoke crawled out of my room and into the hallway.

I fell out of the small chamber and leaned against the wall beside the door. A small gaggle of servants had been passing by and were now witnessing my blunder. I was almost tempted to flip them off but then thought better of it. They didn't mean anything by their looks. They continued on their way after a couple awkward moments of silence where they tried to ask me what happened and I didn't answer them.

I sighed heavily and rubbed the back of my neck. I heard heavy footsteps approaching so I looked up. Lucien was making his way over to me with a sad but determined look on his face. I knew what he was going to ask and he already knew the answer to the question.

My head fell back against the wall and I gazed at the ceiling, fighting tears.

"Och, lass. Maybe yeh should take a break for a while. I'm sure the little lass and master won' mind. They've waited this long, why no' a little longer?"

My head swivelled to side so I could look at him. "But I feel so close. I know it's there. I'm just missing something."

He put one of his huge hands on my shoulder, making it feel even smaller then it was. "Lass, you know what you're doin' is unnatural. Hell, they know it too. They never expected anythin'. They could only hope. So take some pressure off yerself."

I pushed his hand off and stepped away from the wall. "This isn't about just them anymore." I started lightly tugging at my hair "Do you know how big this would be if I could make this spell work? It would be revolutionary! It could change the way we think about magic, maybe even the world! Things that we thought were impossible suddenly can become possible if I can just make this fucking spell work!" My voice grew steadily louder as I got into my rant.

Lucian came up and put but hands on both my shoulders in an attempt to stop my spiral. "Lass, yer no' changing the world. Yer helping a couple have happiness. You know that yer not allowed to tell anybody. Like you said, it could change the world, but maybe not fer the better. They know this isn't allowed to get out. So calm down lass."

I took in a deep breath. Allowing it to push my chest out and ground me. I knew that Lucien was right. Even if I did complete the spell I wouldn't be allowed to tell anybody. That was one of the down sides to taking on a project like this. But at least I didn't have a deadline

I looked up into Lucien's deep blue eyes and nodded. "I think you're right, maybe a couple days off of this project could do me some good… After one more try."

He shook his head at me and smiled slightly. I took a deep breath and then turned back to my workroom. The dark billowing smoke was still spewing out of the doorway. I pulled my shirt up so that it covered my mouth and nose and went back into my room.

I quickly waved my hand and the smell dissipated. The dark smoke still remained but at least it didn't smell. I waved my hand again and the concoction in the cauldron vanished.

Lucien poked his head in and said "Alright lass, I'll be tellen Edward yur taking some time off."

I poked a finger towards him without looking "Hey! You never know. This last try could do it."

I heard him chuckle and then leave. I grabbed my potions and started mixing again. I worked for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Then I heard a loud knock on my door.

When had I closed my door? Did Lucian close it? Hmmm…

I flicked my hand and the door glided open to reveal Jacob. I stared up at the big man. I had seen him a couple times from a distance and had heard his name from the serving girls but I had never seen the man close up. He was a magnificent specimen of shape shifter male.

I was about to ask him what he wanted when I felt a vision overtake me.

I blacked out…

…

I shook myself awake some time later. My eyes found Jacob who stood at the door looking pensive. I coked my head to the side and asked. "What did I say?"

He shook himself and looked up to me. "Nothing." Then he strode away quickly, without shutting my door.

I shrugged. It must not have been that important.

**Jacob's POV**

My world was spinning on an axis. I felt like I had been ripped up from the roots, or punched in the gut, or maybe both. Everything I had ever thought was wrong.

And it felt amazing.

My step felt lighter and heavier at the same time.

I don't' really remember what I had gone to the witches' room for anymore. It was like everything before going there was a blur. The only thing I could remember with any clarity was Bella.

Ah, beautiful Bella. I had known her for years, and loved her for almost as many. She was so strong despite what they did to her, too many horrible things to mention. It had gotten harder and harder to take her down to those catacombs. I had wanted to take her and run far away with her but we had never had a chance. We had been raided a week before I had planned to break her out of there. I had been horrified at the thought of what might happen to her in the new environment.

But being here with these new vampires had done amazing things for her. She had a confidence in her that I had never seen. And she was regaining her health. She almost appeared to glow now.

She was probably doing better here than with anything I would have been able to provide her with.

But she was developing an alarming attraction to the male vampire Edward. Everyone who saw her knew it. She practically displayed it on her face. But I knew from the werewolves that he was already mated to the queen vampire Amy. I haven't been able to tell her yet though, as I assume that she doesn't know.

Thinking of her made me want to see her. I rushed to the library where she was learning from Edward.

I pushed the door open to see Edward climbing the bookcases to get a book from the top of the shelves. Bella was standing at the bottom with an armful of books. Both of them turned at his entry. Bella smiled and asked "Did you get it?"

I shook my head and started to speak. "Bella I..." I tried to think over what I was going to say when Edward was suddenly in front of me. I was a little surprised that he had jumped over here from the top of the bookshelf.

He stared into my eyes and said to Bella. "Bella, there is a ladder for the shelves somewhere around here. Can you be a dear and go fetch it then get that book."

She looked confused for a moment and then said "Yes." Then she went off in search of the ladder.

Edward didn't look behind him as he pushed me out of the room and closed the door behind us. He leaned against it and stared at me. "So I'm guessing that you learned some valuable information."

I breathed, not knowing what to do. I couldn't tell him. No one could know about this. I sighed internally. I wouldn't be able to tell Bella about this either if Edward was poking around. I shook my head.

Edward looked at the ground and then said "You're lying to me. This news must be very important to you. Don't worry though, I have no idea what your news is. It's just that the visions Angela has can be very life changing sometimes. And from your expression I think yours was rather earthshaking." He looked up at me, his red eyes piercing me to the core. "So what are you going to do about your news?"

I felt my breath leaving me. What am I going to do?

…

"I have to go." I said abruptly.

Edward's eyebrow raised "What about Bella?"

"I cannot continue to be her guard."

He chuckled and said "Well… I can't really say that it's been good as you have not been here that long, but I hope that you find what it is that you're looking for. You are free to go."

I nodded. And then took off to get my things. I had to leave as soon as possible.

**So, I think that was a pretty long one. (Watch, I'll look at the length and see it's not really that long.)**

**Wow, a lot of stuff happened this chapter huh? Angela's working on a spell for Amy and Blake/ Edward. Jacob's taking off for some reason.**

**So what do people think of this chapter? I think it looks really weird and frustrating because I'm not giving anything away =). Don't worry readers, all will be explained in time.**

**Reviews please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Carlisle

**Reviews please!**

**Chapter 21 Carlisle's POV**

Blood swam before my eyes. I craved it like I used to crave food. It swam through my senses and permeated my brain, overriding normal thoughts.

It was somewhere around here, I wanted it…

"Carlisle!"

I jerked my head up and looked at Amy. "Umm, yes… Sorry?"

She shook her head knowingly and turned back to the dark-skinned male they were sharing the table with.

Noah, as Amy called him was passing through the area and decided to visit in with Amy. She spoke to him like an old friend so I assumed that was what they were. She looked at him with a sisterly affection in her eyes and he frequently touched her hands or arms, never inappropriately though.

The man was on the shorter side, barely coming up to my chest and just shorter then Amy. He must have been no older then fifteen when he was turned but from the way he carried himself and his mannerisms that he was much older. His clothes were rich blacks darker then even his skin, such fabrics were very hard to come by in this area.

But the most peculiar thing about him was that he had a thick red scarf tied tightly around his eyes. I didn't want to appear rude and question him on it so I would have to save my questioning for a later time. I was sure he couldn't see through it but there were times I felt like he was looking at me, it was rather unsettling.

"So are you coming back this way at all? You know I miss seeing you." Amy smiled kindly at him.

He smiled back at her as if he could see her and answered "No, I think I may stick around where I'm going for a bit. But don't worry, we'll see each other again."

She looked sadly down at the table where she clasped his dark hand. The contrast was even more blinding with my new enhanced vision. And with the sun streaming into the garden it made them shine even more, but with the enhanced vision it made being out here difficult to me. It was like coming out of the dark world of humans and entering the blinding one of vampires.

"Then you must stay with us for a few more days…Please, for me." She looked at him pleadingly. Again I was struck with the oddity of her trying to visually express something to a situationaly blind man.

He smiled wistfully at her and nodded "Alright, for a few days more."

Amy clapped and giggled as a small child would.

A breathy chuckle came from Noah. He pushed the seat away and stood. "Then I guess I'll settle into my room. I assume it's the same one as last time?"

She nodded "Of course."

Then he disappeared into the castle. Amy ran her fingers along the edge of the table running her feminine nails along the carved stone. "You can ask about his eyes now."

My eyes flicked to her but I didn't say anything.

Her smiling eyes turned to me and she assured me "He only left so you wouldn't feel embarrassed asking me."

I would have blushed if I had still been human but I wasn't, so no blood pooled in my cheeks.

Mmmmm, blood.

I shook myself. "But the question is… Are you going to answer?"

She smiled widely at me and reached over to pat my cheek. I fought the instinct to shudder away. It was an instinct from my human life I hadn't rid myself of.

"Of course I will answer your question. I will respond to any question I have the answer too." She paused for a second, looking out past the garden to where even my enhanced vision could not see. Then she continued "It is his power or as he considers it, his curse. You see Carlisle, when we are reborn as we are now sometimes we get extra powers. It's usually something that was dormant in our human life and becomes stronger, like our regular senses." She stopped for a moment.

I tilted my head questioningly at her. She continued after another moment of silence. "Noah puts people to sleep with his eyes, it works with both humans and vampires. He must make eye contact for the power to work but he wears the scarf so there will be no accidents. It may be harmful to vampires if he uses their power on them, but that talk is best left to another day. For now all I will tell you is to not look at him when he does not wear his scarf."

My mind was burning with questions but I let only the easiest fell from my lips. "Do I have one of these extra powers?"

She looked me in the eye for a few seconds and then said "Nope, but you do have much better traits then our extra gifts. Understanding and Compassion."

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. Then Amy said "I am a mirror."

I looked back to her.

She explained "I can gather the powers of those around me. Like Noah I can look people in the eye and collect their talents and reflect it back on them, or others. But it only works as long as I would have the ability to see them. When they get too far from me or hide behind something then I would lose their power. And I sense no power from you. But your understanding and compassion come out in everything that you do. Unlike my other son who asked Noah outright what was wrong with his eyes that being turned did not fix."

I gave her a look. "Your other son?"

She nodded "Yes sorry when I turned you, in old vampire laws you would become my son. I made another like you but Aro is away from the castle at the moment. You will meet him when he returns.

She stopped and turned her head out to the fields that lay past the castle. I followed her eyes and saw the man and woman I had met when I was still in my newborn blood haze. I fought the instinct to rub my throat at the memory.

They were walking, the man had a basket of books in his hand and the woman was smiling up at him while he talked to her. "And we were surrounded, I didn't have the foggiest clue how we were going to get out of it and there she goes…" She laughed at his story as she gazed up at him lovingly.

"They look like a sweet couple." I mentioned off hand.

Amy nodded and said. "Yes they do… But I think my husband needs to stop being so friendly with her or I may get jealous."

I felt the breath in my throat freeze as the man looked over at us and winked at Amy. She waved her hand back at him and the pair continued on to sit down in the large field of grass.

"That is your husband?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral.

She flicked her eyes to me and then looked back to the man and woman. "Yes my husband Blake, but everyone around here calls him Edward, I suggest you do the same. He is able to negate other powers. Noah enjoys being around him, for obvious reasons. And with him there is Bella. We recently rescued her from some abusive masters."

I asked, trying to sort out their relationship "So you are alright with seeing your husband out with another woman?"

Amy leaned back in her chair and slouched in a very unqueenly fashion. "As I told you before Carlisle, we are very old. Blake and I know each other very well. I would know if he returned the feelings that Bella is so obviously showing. But he is not, so I have no worries on his part. On her part I'm not so sure."

"What so you expect of her?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. She is a rare unreadable human."

We were silent for a while. Amy closed her eyes for a time and simply absorbed her surroundings. I followed suit for only a second.

When I cut off my sight my other senses became instantly greater, and I could smell Bella from over here. I fought not to jump out of my seat and run to her. Spread her lifes blood across the grass and flowers. It was a tempting picture I was constructing in my head. Her blood would taste amazing. I felt a liquid like drool fill my mouth, but it was too thick to be drool.

I wiped it with the back of my hand and eyed it. It was a shiny yellow substance that reminded me of the snake venom my father had collected. It had been one of the hobbies of his that I found rather disturbing.

"It's our venom. It means you're rather hungry. I suggest we go in and get you something to drink." Amy offered.

I nodded and followed her back into the castle at a slow human pace. I took one last longing look at the pale throat of that delicious looking human.

**So there we go. It's been awhile since I updated but its better late than never. Here we are. What do people think? Should I even continue this really? I just don't know.**

**Oh well, I'm going to keep writing and hopefully somebody with show me there's life out there.**

**Reviews Please!**


	23. Chapter 23: Carlisle

**Reviews Please!**

**Chapter 23 Carlisle's POV**

**Here we're going to deal with Carlisle's willingness to kill as a vampire.**

With the thoughts of blood running down my throat, I followed behind my- for all intents and purposes- mother. She led me through the castle, passing many a delicious looking human going about their daily chores.

Briefly my thoughts flew back to my father and his endless chorus of hateful words. All slandering the race that I myself am now. Calling vampires vile creatures that didn't deserve to live and needed to be extinguished from this earth. He had been pleased when I had followed his example and joined him in the war to protect mankind from the bloodsuckers. Because while I did not enjoy ending a life no matter how undead that life might be, I comforted myself with the knowledge that I was probably saving more lives than dowsing.

But what was happening now? What was I about to do?

Amy's voice cut into my thoughts. "Here we are Carlisle. Pick any one you want."

I looked up to what she was referring to.

She had taken me to what I assume is the dungeon of this palace. It was cavernous, and lined with cages holding what must be hundreds of humans. I could see but I could tell by the sparse sources of light that it must be very dark down here in the depths of the building. The conditions of the humans seemed good enough. They didn't look ill fed or as dirty as I might have imagined, but the space still smelled of grime and rust.

I felt my insides turn at the same time my senses heightened at being presented my potential meal.

I did not feel any comfort at being down here. My rational mind wanted to leave at the same time The Monster inside of me was clawing his way to the food. I was disgusted with The Monster, he could not even see these creatures as living things with hopes, dreams, and families. He was a terribly selfish entity with only thoughts of satisfying himself and his thirst.

There was a nudge on my arm. I looked down to Amy and saw she had a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" She asked simply.

I took a moment to calm The Monster enough to get words out and said to her "I don't want to be here."

She nodded understandingly. She pulled us out of the dungeon, but called to one of the guards by the door "Bring one to the dining room."

I had to stop here. The Monster was trying to wrench free my control of it, trying to get back into the room with the decadent buffet of food. I tried to speak, but it was hard. I wanted to be using my mouth for different things at the moment. "No, I can't…"

Amy stopped and turned to me. "What do you mean Carlisle?"

My hands flew to my temples, trying to if I could physically keep The Monster inside me. "I can't… eat one of those… things."

The guard in question came in with one of the prisoners from the dungeon. The Monster rejoiced and briefly took control with a step towards the human. But I managed to take the step back and look away.

I felt Amy's small hand on my arm. I didn't look at her. "Carlisle, what do you mean? What things? ...Do you mean the people in there? Carlisle, we can go to the village to feed if you want."

I jerked away from her and the distracting sound of the beating heart in the room. The doors burst off its hinges in my haste to escape the sounds. A couple of humans had been walking by and had jumped away from the splinters. The Monster delighted in their fear and forced me forward before I could stop him. He rushed forward and grabbed the ladies by their throats, lifting them up the wall.

My mouth was at one throat when I felt something covering my mouth. I bit savagely into whatever it was. There was a cry of pain that brought my control back. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the thing I had bit into was Amy's hand.

I let the girls slide to the floor and hear their footsteps run from where we stood. Guilt instantly filled me. I had bit the hand that fed me, literally. "I'm sorry." I bit out sharply past my clenched fangs. Because even as my guilt came The Monsters frenzy never waned.

She shook her head simply and wiped the blood away with her other hand. "Not a problem Carlisle, I knew what I had been doing when I got between a newborn and his food. The only thing I don't like is that you were trying to eat some of the ladies who are under my protection. I provided you with a perfectly good meal in the other room. While the packaging isn't nearly as nice as the ladies it doesn't taste any different."

I felt my jaw stiffen even more. "No! It's not the 'packaging' as you put it! I will NOT drink from a human. That was a momentary lapse that will never happen again!"

She chuckled at my speech and even The Monster's hackles were starting to rise. "No Carlisle, you will lapse again. You will feed from another human. It's not really a negotiable role. We are vampires, it's what we eat. A biological function of our bodies. What do you think you're going to eat Carlisle? You cannot have normal food anymore."

"I will find another way! One that does not have me ending a human life." I stated with conviction.

Amy shook her head "There is no other way!"

I stepped right in front of her and put my face close to hers. "I will find another way, or I will die trying."

Hardness was in her eyes, but I knew it was the same for myself. "And I will be there when you fail. You're will is not as strong as The Monsters."

A cold numbness filled me. "We shall see."

**So there we go, another chapter out there. I know it has been a long time but better late than never.**


End file.
